Red Butterfly's Change to Orange
by Ein Sof Ish
Summary: The sea of Kakera a place were metaphysical beings can walk. Voyagers of this plain can touch different worlds and shape them to their liking through key events. What happens when a child walks in on this plain?
1. Chapter 1

This merely a test if I feel like it there will be many more like it.

Chapter 1: Sea of Kakera

Blood…

…spilled from the child's sun kissed head onto the floor, his face convulsed in pain.

Pain that he didn't even deserve, pain that he isn't suppose to experience, pain that should've never happened, pain that wasn't suppose to exist, yet ...

…it did.

His cerulean blue eye stared at the darkness ahead not knowing if he was facing the floor or a ceiling. Tears slid down his whiskered covered cheek. He was a good kid sure he did a couple of pranks but everyone he prank deserved it and most of the time it was just harmless fun. So why was it that everyone glared at him why was it that everyone seemed to hate him.

'Why is it always me who was alone.'

The thing that bothered him the most was that even though all this was directed towards him he never truly hated anyone not even the ones who did this to him.

'So why?'

Time passed, it felt like hours to him.

No more pain?

He blinked, feeling as if he was having a floating dream like there wasn't a floor holding him up.

Did he die.

"Who are you?"

The boy was startled who was that?

"Open your eyes if you want to see me."

His eyes, but weren't they already open? He moved his eyelids and saw flashing shards of light around him with in a endless darkness.

"So my eyes were closed?" The boy thought out loud.

"Yes they were."

He turned finding the owner of the voice. She has long steel purple hair and emotionless purple eyes. It almost looks as if shes wearing black eyeliner. She wears a black and white Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon. She has black shoes and white socks. She seems to have a cat tail with a blue ribbon tied on it.

"Um, onee-san where are we?" The boy asked looking around in the sea of shards around them. The girl just stared at the boy ', maybe he could quench my boredom.'

"We are in the sea of kakera," She answered ". the real question is what is a child like you doing here, boy?"

The boy huffed ", oi who are you calling a kid, beside you don't look that much older than me anyway." She stared at him for a second before appearing a few inches from his face startling the boy. "What is your name," she ordered without the slightest hesitation.

"U-u-u-uzumaki Naruto ," he answered as he stared into the girl's heartless eyes. He shuddered as she continued to stare at him.

"I am the Witch of Miracles Bernkastel," she said.

"Ano Bern-san could you please get out of my face your really freaking me out?" Naruto asked as he took a step away from her.

Bernkastel's eyes narrowed at the action not in anger but more of how he was able to walk while knowing he was not on solid ground.

'Did he do it unconsciously? She thought.

"All the more interesting,' she mumbled ", boy what was the last thing you remember doing?" she asked taking a seat in the air.

Naruto stiffened at the question as memories of being chased down by that insane mob flashed through his head. "I was being chased by a mob," Naruto said looking down at the endless black void. Bernkastel interest flashed the second he said mob. "What did you do?"

Naruto thought that question over a thousand times sure he pranked people but that wasn't a mob worthy target so he answered with the only conclusion he knew ", I don't know/"

Bernkastel couldn't help but find it interesting that this boy was being chased by a mob for no a apparent reason. Then he just appears right before her lap out of no where. 'Okay my interest has been peaked ,' she thought.

But the question was how should she approach this situation. One she could just make him remember his home and return him to the shard. Two she could make him into her own personal game piece. Finally three train him to become a witch of his world and watch as he turns it upside down.

What was she thinking the best way is the most 'fun' way besides the more she kept him around the more interesting he became.

"Naruto," she said catching his attention ", how would you like to gain power that none of you world could possibly match."

His face lit up with a excitement at thought of learning things no one around his world could learn. Bernkastel couldn't help but find his aura uplifting, proving that even she couldn't help but be a bit brighter around him.

Then again this is all for her entertainment whether the boy became a hero or villain was all up to him. She in the end will benefit from just shaping his power and strength then watching his choices on how he uses it, no more no less.

All so she would not become bored.

The third hokage glared at the report in his hands the ANBU he had placed on Naruto had given him. When they were finally able to locate Naruto who always alluded them when ever he felt like, which to this day still confused the old leader; they found a mob who they had to 'question' about Naruto's location. They were all then sent a appointment to Konoha's torture and interrogation force on the count that they had conspired to kill Uzumaki Naruto. Bur from each and every one of the bastards he found out not only had they beaten the boy but they literally had no clue of the boys whereabouts.

In the area where said crime took place there were only splotches of the boys blood. There wasn't even a body even though he tasked several of his jonin with a Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame there had been no leads as to where Naruto could have gone.

The old man sighed and looked out the window not noticing the blue butterfly that landed on his desk.

Sarutobi noticed it the smell of incense permeated around the room. He looked around his office finding no one except for the butterfly fluttering towards the middle of the room. The old man had felt the ominous presence in the air. He now noticed the smoke of the incense forming around the butterfly taking a human shape. With a flash of sapphire light Bernkastel appeared there staring at him with the same soulless expression. Sarutobi could tell just by staring at her eyes that this was no child, it was a monstrous being.

Bernkastel snapped her fingers startling the old man as a armchair appeared just behind her. She took a seat as she and Sarutobi kept their sights on each the. The ANBU in the room watched as this seemingly harmless girl appeared out of smoke and light then summon a armchair. They assumed the smoke and butterfly were nothing more than fancy genjutsu but the lack of chakra was immanent. Though they could feel something from her, she had chakra but it was enormous. They could also tell one thing specifically especially the sensor of the group who almost revealed himself when her presence was known.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked with a bit of sweat dripping from his face.

Bernkastel just stared as if contemplating if she should answer or not. She then gave a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Most humans don't usually have the ability to even talk when one of us appear in front of them," she said not letting the smile fall from her face. Sarutobi decided to play her game and smiled back with a retort ", well I couldn't have gotten this position if I were not unordinary."

"Quite true," Bernkastel responded back.

"So what brings a being such as yourself to Konohagakure no Sato may I ask."

"Well I am here to speak to you about a certain boy that I have found on my voyaging," Bernkastel answered.

Sarutobi twitched slightly at her answer wondering if the boy was who he thought it was. "There are many boys in this village please be a bit more descriptive if you will?" Sarutobi said.

Bernkastel couldn't help but find this very amusing truth be told it was rather refreshing to play word games. "Well he is blond with spiky hair cerulean eyes, somewhat on the tanner side and skin tone and whisker birthmarks' on both of his cheeks," Bernkastel described ", oh and he said his name is Uzumaki Naruto who last week was attacked by a mob but then disappeared without a trace."

Sarutobi flinched slightly then said ", and where pray tell is Naruto if you don't mind me asking?"

"Somewhere you could never hope to find him."

Sarutobi stayed quiet for a few moments ", tell me why have you come here."

Bernkastel decided it was time to get this over with and let the smile drop from her face. "I Bernkastel the witch of miracles declare that I am taking one Uzumaki Naruto to be my apprentice," she stated calmly. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes with his smile a long forgotten memory asked ", for what reasons would you think I would allow you to simply take a young ten year old child away from his home?"

Bernkastel then pointed out ", he can not be reached by you, only I can now bring him back to this place, and he has already agreed to my terms as such I will be teaching him whether you wish it or not, old boy," Sarutobi just glared at her not only did she have the gull to state several reasons as to why he should accept, she also emphasized that only she knew where Naruto was. "Also human," Bernkastel started to say ", I only came here to tell you that Naruto is fine, if it weren't for the fact that he practically beg me to inform you I wouldn't have bothered coming here in the first place."

Bernkastel closed her eyes and said ", now that you know I'll be taking my leave"

"Explain to me what you will do with Naruto and give me a good reason to let you go," Sarutobi demanded getting a glare from Bernkastel at his impudence ", after all Naruto is my responsibility." The powerful witch stared at this old man who not only showed her his dislike of her but also question her motives. 'Almost like a parent or grandfather would,' she thought closing her eyes. "Pray tell," she started to say with her eyes at half lid ", what are the secrets surrounding this boy?"

"That is a village secret that I cannot divulge to a stranger," Sarutobi answered ",though what makes you think that there are secrets revolving on Naruto?" Bernkastel gave a sinister giggle making the old man before resist a shudder. "A boy who was chased by a mob for no reason at all would give me several clues and theories, would you like to hear them." Bernkastel responded. Knowing that it was good chance to get in her head Sarutobi nodded. Bernkastel had on her normal emotionless face on as she explained her reasoning's ", for a mob to form there must be a underlying reason that has not been revealed to Naruto, second this secret must be volatile and high class for you not being able to tell me what it is, not just that I suspect that only those of the older generation of this village would know anything because from what I was able to glean from Naruto the mob was made up of those older than him by a few years." Bernkastel paused watching Sarutobi who had a steeled expression on his face.

"Third from the fact that you are keeping emotion from your face states that I am correct, fourth and foremost the little tidbit of history I learned from Naruto," Bernkastel said with a small smile on her face that made Sarutobi's eyes narrow. "This village was attacked by a biju known as Kyuubi no Kitsune," Bernkastel announced innocently tilting her head. The grim frown on Sarutobi made her giggle again as she then announced ", the birth date of Uzumaki Naruto is on the tenth of October the same night as the Kyuubi no Kitsunes attack on the village." Bernkastel just had the devious smile on her face. Sarutobi just chuckled making a perplexed look appear on her face ", well you are intelligent but what about Naruto's shinobi training his goal is to take my position after all." Bernkastel rubbed her chin the more knowledge Naruto has the more likely he could do more in this world. 'Not just that I get to learn more about this world,' Bernkastel thought. "I will merely take a few textbooks and scrolls for Naruto to study oh and before you say anything the most I'll to train him would be a two years," Bernkastel then giggled ", that boy truly is a quick study learning something that takes years of practice and mental conditioning in a matter of days like that truly is amazing maybe his powers are similar to mine."

"For instance?" Sarutobi asked.

Bernkastel smiled again then answered ", oh just wait and see that boy is going to rock the very core of this world."

A inhuman Cheshire cat smile as the cat tail that came out of her dress flicked when she said ", I can't wait to see how he will change this world whether better or worst this will be entertaining." Sarutobi grimaced at her words as well as how her form became disturbingly less human. "Ja ne hokage-chan," Bernkastel said as she disappeared in a crowd of sapphire butterflies making Sarutobi's widen.

"ANBU," the old man yelled making the four guards in his room appear in front of his desk ", search the village she couldn't have gone far."

"Hai Hokage-sama," they yelled body flickering away to search for something that could not be found unless it wanted to be found.

After a day of searching for the girl who fit the description of this 'Bernkastel' but found no trace of her. Then there was the report of a teacher and student editions of the academy as well as jutsu and chakra scrolls ranging from basic academy to chunin level. Sarutobi knew who took it but even if he looked for the person he wouldn't find her.

This is a test someone review if they want me to countinue.


	2. Chapter 2

RB

chapter 2

Bernkastel just stared critically as she watch Naruto try to do something he had been working on for these past a ten years. She said that she would bring him back in two years but Bernkastel never did say she it would be that long where they were staying. They were in a void of space that had nothing but ruins waiting to be filled with something. A place with materials that Naruto could use to make his own mental temple. Naruto had been meditating for about ten minutes now repeating the same mantra in lotus position ",The space which I make my temple my space my world of thoughts that I have made through my own wishes, I command this void that has no claim to become mine to take the shape that I see fit for I am this territories new king."

Naruto visualized what he wanted this plain to be. A field of different colored flowers, trees with luminescent leaves, the blue clear sky shining with clouds that give a faint glow of multi-spectrum light. Naruto opened his eyes finding the world that was in his minds eye in front of him. Naruto heard clapping and turned to Bernkastel who was softly clapping her hands together eyes closed . She opened her eyes and snapped her fingers making a armchair appear behind her. Bernkastel sat on the armchair her hands folded; the deadline for two years is close now. 'That boy is so infectious that he has made me value him a bit more than just entertainment', she thought staring at the glimmering clouds pass overhead.

"Ne ne, Bern-sensei?"

Bernkastel looked at Naruto finding him standing right in front of her smiling brightly wearing his new outfit. He wore red shinobi sandals with three orange anklets on his leg. He wore pants that stopped at mid calf with the right leg crimson red while the rest of the color is a deep orange with a blood read leather belt with a fox head belt buckle. On his torso he wore was similar to his old jumpsuit but the blue of his old jacket's shoulders were a blood red instead. The Uzumaki symbol on the back had changed from red to a spiral of fire. The lining of the collar and zipper was covered by fur the same color as his yellow hair that grew long enough for a small ponytail. All in all Bernkastel had to give her self a pat on the back for picking out his new wardrobe. Even though his choice of fashion was bold and confident, Bernkastel had to change it because it didn't match all that well with her taste.

"BERN-SENSEI QUIT IGNORING ME", Naruto yelled wave his arm dramatically in the air. Bernkastel just gave him a cold look and said one thing ",Zepar Furfur." Naruto immediately froze when he felt two hands grab his arms. He turned his head to the to find the twins Zepar and Fufur holding on to him Furfur has mid-length, curly red hair, icy blue eyes. She had on a yellow sleeveles dress that split around her hip, to her chest to the middle of her thighs the dress was white with maroon buttons and white frills. The collar was white with a maroon white striped bow wrapped around it, there was also another bow colored the same around her waist. Fingerless yellow gloves that reached to mid bicep adorned her hands with maroon frill and white pearls wrapped around the. On her feet were platform green slippers, the yellow stockings went up to the middle of her thighs. The stocking on the right had stripes and a green rose with maroon leaves and pearls around it while the other stocking had one white stripe at the top of it and a green hat.

Zepar had blue waist length hair, the same eyes as Furfur, and the same attire as Furfur except in a different colors. Where Furfur had yellow Zepar had black, where ever Furfur had maroon Zepar had gray, where Furfur had green Zepar had purple, where Furfur, and where Furfur had the striped rose holding stocking on the right Zepar had it at the left.

"Naruto, were you not showing your love for your teacher with that ungentlemanly manner," Zepar said with a disappointed frown. Naruto knew even though Zepar and Furfur were twins one was male and the other was female. "That's right you silly boy you've got a lot of nerve," Furfur said with a glare. Naruto had to think quickly lest he be put through another trial again, "Um uhh, she's not showing her love to me as a student." Bernkastel saw where this was going which is why she already prepared a counter attack, "really Naruto after I have diligently taught you the ins and out of witchcraft, after I helped you learn things that should take a lifetime." Zepar and Furfur looked away from Bernkastel then to Naruto only to find the place Naruto was standing empty. They looked behind to see a red, yellow, and orange dot running in the distance. Bernkastel smirked remembering the first time he met the two demons of love.

* * *

"_Ano, Bern-sensei?" _

"_Yes Naruto."_

"_Am I doing it right?" He asked eyes closed in concentrating facing the broken tea cup with the tea pooled around it. "If your concentrating on me instead of the tea and the cup then no Naruto," Bernkastel announced arms crossed staring impassively at her pupil. "Oh right hihihi," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Bernkastel gave a impatient sigh then commanded," back on the tea Naruto remember how it was shaped, today." _

_Naruto nodded and went back to thinking about how the cup was shaped, how the tea was kept inside of it, and how the handle was wide enough for his fingers to fit through. Bernkastel watched as the cup shards slowly lifted off the ground with the tea. The broken shards fit like jigsaw puzzle pieces with the cracks sealing and the tea flowing back into it. It was a bit slower than it take normally but she expected this much from a beginner. But the fact that he had not spent most of his time training at the tender age of childhood for this proved how much of a natural he was at magic. "Good now we will work on summoning furniture, of course mine will be of use to you apprentice," Bernkastel said though she wondered if it was a good idea to allow him to contract 2 of the 72 pillars. 'Either way this is my apprentice, if he dies while summoning them I'll revive him then kill him again for being so inadequate,' Bernkastel thought knowing how strenuous it is to bring out such powerful beings. _

_Naurto grasped the cups handle then brought it to his lips taking a sip, he opened eyes in disgust putting the tea down with a loud 'CLANK' and shouted out, " awe man that thing is way too bitter." _

"_Naruto," Bernkastel said getting the boys attention knowing he had missed what she just said," I said today you will be making your first contract with my furniture." Naruto's eyes brighten up even, Bern-sensei had always told him that witches had furniture that followed there every command. but the way Naruto took explanation he just though he was going to make new friends. Even though he had long been able to summon the goat butlers, but they weren't exactly the talkative types, heck even Sasuke-teme had more of a personality than any of them. Bernkastel just put out her hands and Naruto just grasped it smiling brightly. "Clear your mind," Bernkastel told him making the boy close his eyes as he let go. _

_Naruto found himself in a blank world of swirling nothing in the background, he looked around for Bernkastel. _

"_I am right here Naruto." _

_He turned around to find his sensei sitting on air. "So, now what Bern-sensei?" Naruto asked looking around the empty space looking confused as to how he got there. 'Again with no training he can do thing a adept is capable of without knowing what he's doing,' Bernkastel thought. "Naruto," the witch of miracles said in a commanding voice getting the boys attentions. "Hai," he answered straightening up a but knowing this was something he had wanted to do for a while. Bernkastel just said, " Naruto call them out." _

_He nodded closing his eyes in deep concentration. Bernkastel waited for him to start calling for the two demons. _

_And waited._

_And waited._

"_Naruto…you've forgotten their names haven't you…?"_

_Bernkastel just watched as her student sweat in fear of her piercing glare, even though he couldn't see Naruto could feel the force of it. Bernkastel's face contorted in annoyance as she geitted her teeth, " Naruto if you forget it again I will personally replace your fingers with gingersnaps and your toes with candy corn then force them down your throat ." Naruto couldn't help but gulp in fear knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to do what she said in a heartbeat. "The names of the twins are Zepar and Furfur now summon them," Bernkastel ordered with a hiss in her voice. Naruto nodded again and concentrated thinking of his teacher's furniture and not getting body parts replaced with treats and eating them. "Demons of the seventy-two pillars, furniture contracted by the witch of miracles Bernkastel…" Naruto slowly put up his hand almost as if in a trance, "…Under the name Uzumaki Naruto the apprentice of Bernkastel I summon you…Zepar and Furfur." With a flood of golden butterflies the two demons of love appeared in all their glory._

_Zepar and Furfur stood there staring at Naruto quizzically wondering what the blond was doing there. Naruto looked at the two and couldn't help but think that they were cutter than the girls at the academy. "Wow, their so pretty," Naruto said staring at the two with admiring eyes. Zepar and Furfur smiled._

"_Actually ," Zepar started to say," I am handsome." _

_Naruto just didn't care and decided to actually introduce himself. Clearing his throat and announced while doing a graceful bow, " my name is Naruto the apprentice under the witch of Miracles Bernkastel." The twin demons looked towards Bernkastel in curiosity wondering what type of game she's playing at. The witch just kept her emotionless face. "Well anyway Naruto is here to make a contract with the two of you," Bernkastel said to the two. The two demons of love looked at the boy before nodding. "But just how long has he been your apprentice, Bernkastel?" Zepar asked with his arms crossed. _

"_In this space in time he has only been my student for three years," Bernkastel answered. Furfur just kept giving Naruto a calculating look making the blonde feel uncomfortable for some reason. "He is such a cute boy, maybe I should teach him a few things," Furfur said with a sultry look that just made Naruto chuckle nervously. "Furfur we shouldn't be rough, especially one so young things must be gentle at first," Zepar said sounding wise made Naruto start twitching, wondering what they were talking about. "You will allow Naruto to summon you both correct," Bernkastel said rather than ask. "Of course this young man may call us but only…" Zepar paused as he and Furfur switched places too quickly for Naruto to pick up, then they put there hands out in a pose then finished with, "for the power that is love."_

_Naruto gave a look that said, 'are you serious,' to Bernkastel, who nodded a 'yes.'_

* * *

Bernkastel resisted a chuckle over the few years Zepar and Furfur were always playing with Naruto. She couldn't help but think about him gone, it would obviously feel more empty around when he left to start the show he'd provide her. Bernkastel almost felt bad, almost anyway, it was just mild entertainment in the first place. "Naruto," Bernkastel said just now noticing the struggling blond was being man handled by Zepar and Furfur. Bernkastel didn't know if she should chuckle at scene before her as both parties froze under her gaze.

'How long was I dilly-dallying?' She thought.

"Um yeah Bern-sensei," Naruto said after he finally escaped the grips the two demon sthat were dismissed in crowd of golden butterflies with a wave of Bernkastel's hand.

"Naruto the set time is upon us now tell me when do you wish to leave?"

Naruto stared at his sensei a bit surprised. He couldn't really tell how much time passed in Konoha, especially with spending so much time they spent in Bernkastel's time space equivalent distortion. By calculating the time of two years, Bernkastel divided the time by ten then made a select empty space connected to the divided time. This allowed them to experience the ten years in their space while the two years of the shard Naruto was from passed. For Bernkastel it was simple to fold time to her commands to Naruto it was incredible.

"Um Bern-sensei," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck looking somewhat sad, "I would like to go as soon as possible if that's okay." Bernkastel nodded passively at his words. Naruto wasn't ignorant to her plans to use him and his home for some entertainment. He knew that to be Hokage he'd have to train his butt off, but he'd gotten smarter and knew that the chances of him doing it were low, incredibly low. Still, he kept his determination to prove his worth. That he wasn't some worthless big mouth brat, but a capable shinobi. Naruto maybe a witch but that won't change his original goal; So if Bernkastel thought it was time for him to go that meant it was time for him to go live his dreams and be of use to her.

"Fine Naruto you are now adept in your ability of witchcraft I acknowledge you as a title less witch or rather a sorcerer although they are the same in the end, though you will and always be my apprentice," Bernkastel was actually having a hard time believing he was leaving. Truth be told she wouldn't have minded if he was her apprentice for eternity.

'So infectious,' she thought.

"Naruto now you are officially a witch my suggestion is finding your own personal furniture," Bernkastel said getting off her armchair. Naruto looked at her in confusion making Benkastel smirk. "Your final task before the designated time is to contract a demon to be your head furniture," she announced. Naruto's eyes started shining like a kid getting half the toys from the store on Christmas. He'd been waiting for this day, to make a contract with one, a powerful entity. Although to Naruto it was just making a new friend in the end. Just like the time with the goat butlers in his second year, even though the thing's were mostly emotionless they seemed more…'chipper' with Naruto around.

"Okay how do we start Bern-sensei?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm. Bernkastel snapped her fingers making a large book appear over Naruto's head. There was a yelp when the big book fell on top of his head. Bernkastel smirked at his pain while Naruto rubbed his head while muttering cuss word under his breath. Before Naruto could ask what the book hitting him on the head was for Bernkastel cut him off, " that book is The Geotia: The Lesser keys of Solomon." Naruto looked at the large book taking in the grey cover with pictures of demons along the borders surrounding the title. Naruto looked at Bernkastel with a curious look and said, " don't tell me you want me to read this entire thing then summon up the demon that I want."

"Naruto I don't expect you to read it," Bernkastel said. Naruto then looked at her with a deadpanned expression knowing what she was going to say," I expect you to memorize it then pick a demon and the procedures to summon it when you choose, consider it your early birthday present." Naruto groaned as Bernkastel disappeared in a flock of sapphire butterflies.

The blonde boy just picked up the book knowing that if he didn't start reading now he would get thirty lashes. Naruto doesn't know how Bern-sensei always knows when he goofs off with the goat butlers to play games of tag and play ninja, but she always does.

* * *

In a different plane of existence Bernkastel watched as Naruto read through the book. In all honesty she was curious as to what type of furniture Naruto would choose. He was naturally a blunt stupid-genius in the end so a demon that was strict with respect and poise was out. While she was pondering a presence appeared behind her. A presence that made her feel a twinge of it.

Fear.

"Hello, AuAurora to what do I owe this unpleasant visit?"

Chapter 2 end

I rather not go with generic Naruto starts acting like his sensei thing that everyone started. It's just making an original character or some mary sue then just giving it the same name as Naruto. There will be some moments when he is smarter but only because Bernkastel hates stupidity.

I already picked out a demon for Naruto and the Kyuubi is not going to be it because again too generic. Also people would think that ten years would change person but stay at this level of thinking.

A) Naruto was isolated from any real life experience he would experience from other people other than Bernkastel who treated him as a child B) Naruto only has the thinking process of a twelve year old because his body is still twelve years old C) his mind may have experience ten years but in the end those years were nothing more than knowledge gathering not real life experience gathering and with few interaction with others Naruto hasn't learned much worldly knowledge D) remember magic is something whimsical and childish no mater how cruel it can be in then which is why all witches are usually so peppy (Bernkastel is a exception).


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim to own Naruto or Umineko get it…got it…good doggys

I won't go into full details for the weird ones who want to study magick because if you want to do it don't rely on anyone but yourself for this.

Also to those that haven't gone past the fourth game their will be spoilers like for examples Bernkastel's sadistic nature.

Chapter Three: Penance and Repentance

Naruto kept looking at the book rubbing his chin it has been three days since he had finish reading the book wondering which demon would work best with him. At first he thought about Ronove, but that demon worked under the Endless Witch and Sorcerer so he was out. That meant Gaap was out too.

"Mmmm," Naruto kept thinking there was one demon that did catch his interest. He picked up the book from the grass covered ground then started flipping pages until he found it "Okay," Naruto said with a grin on his face, "Bern-sensei is going to surprised when I show her the demon I chose."

* * *

Bernkastel stared at the black haired woman that had a crescent shaped object around her head that looked like horns.

The woman wore a extravagant pink kimono with red trim that left her shoulders exposed, a yellow cloth went across the bottom of the kimono, a magenta obi that had a red and white strings tied around it with the knots in the shape of four flower petals.

The kimono at first glance looked as if it were a fancy Victorian styled dress but the layers of the kimono shown below the obi to be red, blue, and green. She wore pink gloves that stopped above her bicep with two ribbons tied loosely at the end of the gloves. A large green scarf that covered her right shoulder with a fancy medal on it, and she held a light brown cane.

The woman smiled with her seemingly gentle purple eyes staring back at Bernkastel, who was resisting the almost instinctive urge to maul the lady. " Child of man, you seem to never pronounce my name correctly," the woman said gently but you could tell there was something lurking behind that gentleness, something that made Bernkastel weary.

"Featherine Augustus Aurora, I know you can never forget it, you vicious little kitten," Featherine said in a gentle teasing voice. Bernkastel's face contorted in utter annoyance for a second before becoming calm again. Even though it was teasing, Featherine was calling her a wild animal, a ferocious beast. It may sound a bit more than what Featherine said to her, but Bernkastel knew this is what the woman meant.

And it pissed her off.

"Cut the formalities and tell me what do you want this time?" Bernkastel said with a glare. Featherine chuckled and muttered 'you never change' under her breath. "I just got a bit curious as to what you were up to," Featherine answered. "And imagine my surprise when I saw you training that boy, so the real question is what is so interesting about that boy to make you train him," Featherine said rather than asked expecting an answer. Bernkastel wondered if she should say or not say anything at all. She would rather keep Naruto from harms w-

Bernkastel stopped her train of thought right there. Why was it that she was worried about Naruto's safety in the first place, unless she...

Featherine just stared at Bernkastel's indecision with mild interest before a smirk appeared on the woman's face. "Hm, so that is the boy's power," Featherine said, somewhat amused at Bernkastel's annoyed form. "Just like how your power is folding a piece paper a hundred times to reach the moon," Featherine paused as a rocking chair appeared behind her and took a seat in it. "Naruto is it? His power is similar to yours, but it's folding a piece of paper a hundred time then ripping it to tiny shreds then collecting all the pieces and…" Featherine paused looking expectantly at Bernkastel, who sighed as a armchair appeared behind her in a flock of gold butterflies.

Bernkastel took a seat looking far to comfortable then said ", collecting all the pieces of that sheet of paper, then putting it together perfectly as if the paper was never folded much less ripped to shreds." Featherine smiled at the frowning Bernkastel while saying, "It truly is frightful, his power, that instead of a power like yours which changes everything to a favorable situation for only you or your party, his can do all that, yet at the same time making everything content and stable for everyone else at the same time, though only for those that deserve it in the end."

Bernkastel closed her eyes for a moment then said, " I already know the name for such a magic that is even effecting me." She stared straight at Featherine who stared back.

"The Magic known as Penance and Repent," Featherine said smiling brightly with Bernkastel's face split into a smirk.

" He truly is entertaining in the end and any secret he locates in his originating shard will be fun to watch as they reveal themselves one by one," Featherine said smiling a unnerving smile, "after all his magic of Penance and Repent will reveal all in the end whether Naruto wants it or not."

Bernkastel just let out a impish giggle. She knew all this that was why Naruto will be one of the biggest shows she will ever see.

* * *

Naruto found the page he was looking for, not knowing what Bern-sensei was up to. He stared at the picture of the demon's true form. A griffin winged wolf with the tail of a snake, spiting fire from it's snout standing on it's hind legs.

" The 35 spirit is called **Marchosias**, he is a great and mighty Marquis appearing at first in [the] forme of a wolfe; having griffins wings, and a serpents Taile, vomiting up fire out of his mouth But afterwards at ye command of ye Exorcist," Naruto paused for a second before continuing, "he putteth on ye shape of a man, and is a strong fighter he giveth true answers to all questions, & is very faithful to ye Exorcist in doeing his Buisness [sic], he was of ye order of dominations he governeth 30 Legions of spirits, he Told his chiefe Master wch was Salomon, that after 1200 years he had hopes to return to yee 7th Throne: his seal is thus, to be made, & worne as a Lamin."

A strong fighter, faithful and loyal, with a impossible goal in mind. This what Naruto was looking for a demon that wouldn't laugh at his face. A demon that wasn't so prideful that they would surpass the teme on the prick scale. And a demon who had a highly regarded reputation was probably more tame then the wild cards. "Okay now then to set everything up before Bern-sensei shows up," Naruto said standing up and closing the book with a determined smile on his face.

He closes his eyes and imagined a large ivory white stage with for long pillars facing north, east, west and south with torches that released a incense of lavender and rosemary. Naruto opened his eyes find himself stand dead center on the stage. Naruto took a deep breathe while he absent mindedly rubbed the back of his head which throbbed a bit. He was getting more used the massive mental strain of making these sort of things from just his thoughts. A witch of Bern-sensei's level of power could make a copy of the city of Italy fully sized with just a after thought of effort in a enclosed space like this where thoughts are already past the point of one in the real world. It just proved that Naruto still had miles to go, but that would never stop him. He knew he was too much of an idiot to stop anyway. He snapped his fingers making a bucket full of ink and a feather tipped pen in a group of golden butterflies appear floating right next to him.

After making the perfect circle having practiced it so much that his body could memorize how to make the shape by instinct. Naruto shuddered, every time he made a mistake in making a perfect circle Bern-sensei shrunk him to the size of a mouse and sent dozens of those cat familiars after him as punishment for being 'inadequate.' How he survived was something he could never figure out.

Now Naruto had to start making the circle of Salomon that is to be made nine feet across, and the divine names are to be written around it." + Ehyeh Kether Metatron Chaioth Ha-Qadesh Rashith Ha-Galgalim S.P.M (for 'Sphere of the Primum Mobile') + Iah Chokmah Ratziel Auphanim Masloth S.S.F. (for 'Sphere of the Fixed Stars,' or S.Z. for 'Sphere of the Zodiac') + Iehovah Elohim Binah Tzaphquiel Aralim Shabbathai S. (for 'Sphere') of Saturn + El Chesed Tzadquiel Chaschmalim Tzedeq S. Jupiter + Elohim Gibor Geburah Kamael Seraphim Madim S. of Mars + Iehovah Eloah Va-Dath Tiphereth Raphaël Malakim Shemesh S. of the Sun + Iehovah Tzabaoth Netzach Haniel Elohim Nogah S. of Venus. + Elohim Tzabaoth Hod Michaël Beni Elohim Kokav S. of Mercury + Shaddaï El Chai Iesod Gabriel Cherubim Levanah S. of the Moon +, " Naruto muttered under his breath having memorized all the names as he wrote them and drew the figures in and around the circle.

" Okay that's done so onto to the next step."

* * *

Bernkastel and Featherine were discussing on how to go about their entertainment involving Naruto. Should Bernkastel read to Featherine the story Naruto would lay out for them or should they just watch the fiasco of letting him out in the world for them. Then the thoughts of should they interfere when the boy was in danger or just let him die since Bernkastel could revive him if he ever died. Featherine couldn't help but ask, " So how many times did that boy die on you during the training?" Bernkastel frowned, its not as if the question really bothered her it was just that in these years she spent with Naruto he never died once.

"Strangely enough he didn't go a single time ," Bernkastel answered with a shrug. Featherine paused a moment before chuckling while saying," have you gone soft child of man." Bernkastel barely resisted the sudden urge to try and snap Featherine's neck by gripping the arms of her chair. "Of course not that boy is merely more resilient than that pathetic piece I once had," Bernkastel retorted bitterly. Featherine still chuckled , it was funny to actually think that this child of man in front of her could ever value anything over entertainment.

"All joking aside I have to say that this will be interesting," Featherine admitted," But don't you think its time to go check on your apprentice it seems as if he is ready to summon." Bernkastel looked at the space where Naruto was left and turned back to Featherine. Naruto was already almost done setting things up just as she predicted from the start but she turned back to Featherine with a cold smirk. "You divided the already set time I had for Naruto making three days past in thirty minutes for us," Bernkastel stated feeling somewhat angry that she didn't notice it before. Featherine shrugged satisfied that she was able to toy with her ex-miko. Bernkastel grunted as she disappeared in flock of gold butterflies.

Featherine just smirked and said to no one, " the world of shinobi, I wonder what treats have developed the this time."

* * *

This Naruto is basically the same as the canon which is how I'm trying to make him. Most people just change his personality to suit their own perspective of how he should be in a situation (example make Naruto to be a whiney little bitch and point out all the horrible things in his life to make people say 'oh we should all feel bad and say we're sorry' it may be harsh but look at most fics that changes Naruto's life as a kid there is rarely a serious fic that doesn't do this but actually looks better because of it), but Naruto is still a clever idiot so he'll do what he'll always do. Be stupid yet at the same time smart…some of the time.

Besides making Naruto smart and interesting is easy, but keeping him dumb and making him interesting is harder and fun for me as a author to make the story interesting with him like this after all the super smart and strong Naruto things get really boring after reading like a dozen of them because there really doesn't have to be that much thinking its just Naruto wins but the question is how fast and how his opponents should crumble under him and who he ends up with depends on the authors choice nothing to hard when you think about it..

Review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Okay disclaim: Umineko and Naruto

I am making the demon change into the shape I think it would take in the Umineko series with a dash of Naruto there.

Also the conjuration is real so try not to attempt it because if you do I take zero responsibility for what would or would not happen it would all be on you.

And for those who say magic is crock, I don't blame you, but don't forget that humans define things in their own perception, in reality we know nothing that we have not named, seen, and made ourselves.

* * *

Chapter 4: A meeting of Certainty

The scent of charcoals in a ritual pot burning a powerful perfume covered the area as different items were around the ritual site that Naruto built. There he and Bernkastel stood in the circle with the protection of divine names inscribed on it. Naruto had his eyes closed in concentration as the image of the seal of Marchosias. Bernkastel watched quietly not rushing the boy. She knew even the most mellowed demon would get severely angered when summoned without a single warning. Now all Naruto would have to do is say conjuration correction but she wasn't worried about that. As in she warned him if he ever messed up on the summoning there would be consequences, horrid terrible consequences that would be worse than what the demon's vengeful hex. Naruto took another deep breathe standing completely still feeling for the energy around him.

When he first started Bernkastel explained that there was more to just than the energy used than his own. This was the energy of the universe which one could draw upon to increase what ever ability they had naturally. This ability was magic, by the power of ones own core, the soul, was a natural ability gained by merely existing. The example was Bernkastel's ability to effect probability which grew from 1 out of 100 to as long as the probability was not 0. Naruto much to his own chagrin, was excited upon hearing about having his own natural ability. But became disappointed when Bernkastel said she was still figuring out his powers, then he was punished with fifty lashes for making her admit to not knowing.

Demons were beings that were born from this energy by the true 'God,' thus are connected to it, this allowed witches who had or gained a natural connection to this energy to summon them. Of course a magic user, a witch had his or her natural energy for their own personal use, but using energy of the universe was just more convenient.

Naruto just took one last deep breathe before starting the chant**.**

"**I Invocate and conjure you spirit Marchosias. & being with power armed from yee supreme Majesty, I thoroughly command you by Beralanensis, Baldachiensis, Paumachiæ & Apologiæ-Sedes and y****e**** most powerful princes Genio Liachidi ministers of yee Tartarean seat, Chief princes of [sic] yee seat of Apologia, in yee Ninth Region; I exorcise & powerfully command you spirit Marchosias, in and by him that said yee word, & it was done, and by all yee holy and most glorious Names of yee most holy and true God, and by these his most holy Names Adonay, El, Elohim, Elohe, Zebaoth, Elyon, ****Eskerie****, Jah, Tetragrammaton Saday That you forthwith appear and show yourselves here unto me before this Circle, in a fair and humane shape, without any deformity or ugly show and without delay, doe yee come, from all parts of yee world to make & make [sic] rational answers unto all Things which I shall ask of you; and come yee peaceably, visibly and affably without delay, manifesting w****t**** I desire, being conjured by yee Names of yee Eternal living and true God Helioren I conjure you by yee especial and true Name of your God that yee owe obedience unto and by yee Name of your king, which beareth rule over you, That forthwith you come without Tarring [tarrying], and fulfill my desires, and command, and persist unto yee End, & according to my Intentions and I conjure you by him ****^by**** whom all Creatures are obedient unto and by this ineffable name Tetragrammaton Jehova, which being heard, yee Elements are overthrown; The air is shaken, The sea runneth back, The fire is quenched, The Earth Trembleth and all yee hosts of Celestials, terrestrials & Infernal doe Tremble, and are troubled and confounded together. That you come visibly and affably, speak unto me with a Clear voice Intelligible, and without any ambiguity, Therefore come ye in the Name Adonay Zebaoth; Adonay , Amiorent, com com why stay tarryieth you? hasten: Adonay Saday, the King of kings commandeth you: Marchosias."**

Bernkastel's eyes slowly widened the second she had heard the demon's name in the conjuration. With a grimace of annoyance she couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had the slightest clue why that demon was one of the few witches would ever try to contract with.

At first silence, a silence that consumed all time around them, the air was ripe with the flow of energy. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as a shape appeared in the air outside of the circle, the sigil of Marchosias. The sigil pulsed as golden smoke coming from nowhere surrounded it taking a shape like the picture in the Geotia book. The smoke took the form of the wolf with griffin wings with a snake tail then it began to solidify taking in color. The smoke fur became real fur with a black coloring, the wings gain brown feathers of different tones, and the tail became green and leathery like that of a real snake. The wolf was larger than Naruto by a good few feet. The demon standing outside of the circle Naruto and Bernkastel were in opened it's red eyes and stared at his summoner. Naruto was doing his best to keep the giddiness out of his face knowing it might insult Marchosias in some way; Bernkastel had instilled this much sense in him; after several harsh lessons involving a whip, maid outfit, and a assortment of colored markers. Rule one of any summoning: attempt to be respectful.

Marchosias's eyes narrowed. 'Witches,' he thought staring at Naruto and Bernkastel. He really didn't like dealing with witches, they were to crafty for their own good. That and witches never truly followed the 'True God's' rules. His aim was to reach to the heavens not be dragged deeper down the pits of hell.

**Welcome thou spirit Marchosias spirit most noble marquise I say you are welcome unto me because I called you through him who created both heaven & Earth & Hell and all that is contained therein and you have obeyed also by the same power that I called you forth by I bind you that you remain affably and visibly hear before this circle so constant and so long as I have occasion for you and not to depart without my license, until you have faithfully and truly performed my will without any falsity &c. **

He looked coldly at his summoner who seemed pleased about not messing up the summons**," What do you wish of me, witch boy."** It wasn't that Marchosias wanted to it was that he had to follow the orders of the summoner even if it was a witch. Naruto was a bit surprise at the coldness of the demon. After spending time with the energetic Furfur and Zepar one tends to forget that demons aren't truly nice but knowledgeable on how to act in a situation. The same went with emotion, this knowledge was so embedded in the demon it took shape into something similar to emotions just not the same as it would be for humans. Naruto took a deep breathe before opening his eyes that shined with their usual determination making Marchosias feel the confidence Naruto radiated. With a new found curiosity Marchosias waited for his summoner's request no matter how selfish that request would be.

"I want you to be my head of furniture," Naruto announced.

Marchosias's eyes narrowed as if insulted by the word furniture. He had heard that was a new word for making demon contracts between witches and demons. To him it was like a fad that will eventually be forgotten by witches once they get bored with the word they'll come up with a new word like always. Marchosias growled making Bernkastel wary, Marchosias was one of the few demon's that would've killed Naruto for being a witch. It wasn't that he gave off the feel of evil no it was just Naruto's power of a witch was giving off a slight evil energy. But Bernkastel knew that Marchosias was aware of her presence and if given a chance he would attempt to erase her existence from the universe, like a few other witches that had failed to bind him in a contract. **"You wish for me to become you head of furniture, why?"** It wasn't Marchosias's place to ask, just receive the order and do them that was it. But the witch boy who summoned him felt somewhat strange. "Because your one of the demons who want to return to heaven that's your goal no matter how impossible because at this point it is a 0," Naruto answered with his eyes looking at the ground," Bern-sensei said the chance of my goal being fulfilled is a 0 as well."

Marchosias's eyes narrowed realizing that the brat was sympathizing with him. With a roar he swiped at Naruto only to be blocked by unseen forces. **"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO UNDERSTAND ME YOU TAINTED CHILD,"** he roared at Naruto. Naruto hid his shock then took a gulp of air as he stared at the angered demon. "Naruto," Bernkastel said getting the boys attention, " Marchosias is a demon commonly used by exorcists that are usually the witches enemy, so don't be surprised if he is resistant to being your head of furniture." Bernkastel found the situation interesting and found herself thinking what if Naruto does contract Marchosias she wants to see how he'll do it or how he'll fail. Naruto was quiet to Bernkastel it was somewhat eerie quiet.

'What..?'

The pressure Naruto was exhuming was unnatural for his level of witchcraft. Bernkastel let a impish giggle leave her lips; things were becoming interesting.

Naruto closed his eyes remembering all the looks and pain he received in his younger years, the pain it caused him. It hurt, but he opened his eyes showing a solemn wisdom," I can't pity or sympathize if I don't understand that pain, right?" The demon felt something off from the boy, he was a witch yet the power he was exuding wasn't truly evil. It felt almost holy in a way. "I am an outcast in my village, almost like a step down from complete banishment, so I can at least get that you want to prove your self against impossible odds," Naruto didn't really understand was he was doing, yet at the same time he knew he had to do this. Almost as if he were being willed by something deep within him. With the same sad expression on his face Naruto continued, "I don't really want to force you to do what I say, all I want to do is for you to help me with my goal after all if me, a witch, can change the fate of 0 to 1 then that would mean as a demon, who is greater than a witch, could do the same, don't'cha think Marchosias."

Said demon just stared at the boy wondering where the hell that aura of purity come from, how in the world did this kid do something so…interesting. A witch no matter how kind could never produce a truly pure feeling, maybe a feeling of serenity, but never such innocence.

"So what do you say," Naruto said putting inviting hand towards Marchosias, " be my furniture, please." Marchosias just stared at the boy before laughing, but it wasn't at Naruto. No, it was at the boy's honesty. Even the exorcists weren't this trusting this…real. "What's so damn funny?" Naruto snapped embarrassed, thinking he was being laughed at for saying his true thoughts. Marchosias calmed his laughter. **"such an honest kid you are, for a witch." **

Naruto just stared at the demon then said smiling childishly," Does that mean you'll do it." Marchosias took a second to think about it, toying with Naruto who made a face.

"**Gladly let's see if you can prove the possibility of 0 can be overturned," **the demon mused.

"But first," Bernkastel said taking a step in front of Naruto," should you not take a form of man first?"

Marchosias just stared into Bernkastel's eye's, seeing the cruelty behind that cute facade of hers.

"Yeah, don't you change shape of a human summoner's request?" Naruto asked. **"That would be correct, but make a form for me kid**," Marchosias said.

He found that letting Naruto be on his own would be interesting to see.

Naruto though about it rubbing his chin with his eyes narrowed in concentration. It wasn't as hard as he thought though, Marchosias was a strong demon so he had to think about a form that would radiate that quality about him. The hair would be black tied in a braid that reached to mid back. The face would be with a strong chin high cheek bones royal narrowed blue eyes a bit of a stubble. A dark tan, not a pale ghost like a certain bastard, a strong armed, muscular yet lithe body.

His clothes what clothes would be most appropriate. Several ideas went through his head, even one involving a loincloth. Until he thought back to what he saw on one of the ninja that wore those weird animal masks. A few alteration, mixing it with parts of a suit of armor.

The drab grey torso armor was changed to a dark blue with a knight's chest plate Maechosias own sigil proudly engraved in a deep crimson. His thigh would be covered by thin black leather with spiked metal kneepads and greaves cover. The feet would be cover by blue shinobi sandals that left the clawed toes out in the open. Blue metal gauntlets adorned his hand with matching arm greaves and vambraces that had wolf heads carved into the metal. The thick arms and shoulders were left bare. And finally a had the symbol of a marquises of hell, that was shaped similarly like a moon. Naruto opend his eyes to find Marchosias looking himself over with the looks Naruto just imagined the demon to be.

"So how do you like it?" Naruto asked brightly.

Marchosias looked at the boy and said, "more imaginative than most that's for sure."

Naruto grinned happy the demon was accepting of him at least. But Bernkastel knew that Naruto's own abilities were already in affect at the moment. Bernkastel inwardly smirked, Naruto had contracted a demon of Marchosias's standard would give him some a nice reputation among witches. In turn she would gain a bit of honor for having him as a apprentice.

"Very nice Naruto," Bernkastel agreed, teaching the boy style took about a month of constant reprised punishments but in the end it was worth it. With a sheepish grin, Naruto said," thanks Bern-sensei." Marchosias stared at the witch Naruto called Bern-sensei knowing sensei meant teacher. "So this false virtue is your teacher boy?" Marchosias asked already knowing the answer. Naruto's head tilted in confusion until he remembered his lesson on angels; virtues were those that bestowed grace and valor to the worthy. But most of all they were said to bestow miracles on earth. Now that Naruto thought about his sensei's power of miracles could-Naruto looked away at a random direction in a cold sweat as Bern-sensei looked straight at him with a warning glare. A deep chuckle was heard from Marchosias as he watched the exchange between student and teacher. "Well anyway Naruto it's time to dismiss Marchosias for now," Bernkastel announced finding the demon's amusement toward insults aimed at her annoying. "Quite right I have agreed to be your head of furniture and answer your call when you are in need of my help," Marchosias said feeling his stay was already over," so unless you have any other orders it'd best to separate for now." Naruto just looked at the demon and smiled," okay I'll be sure to call whenever I need anything." Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating on the words to dismiss the demon.

**O Thou spirit Marchosias. Because thou hast very diligently answered my demands and was ready and willing to come at my first call I doe hear license thee to depart unto thy proper place without doing any Injury or danger to any man or beast depart I say and be ever ready to come at my call being duly Exorcised and conjured by y****e**** sacred rites of Magicke. I charge thee to withdraw peaceably and quietly, and the peace of God be ever continued between me and thee. Amen. **

Marchosias smirked as he slowly faded out of existence. He couldn't wait for Uzumaki Naruto's orders wondering how the boy will break 0.

Naruto watched as his new ally, Marchosias couldn't be called a friend yet, disappear. He and Bernkastel waited for a few before stepping out of the circle deeming it safe.

Bernkastel turned to Naruto actually looking proud as she said," this is what I expect from my apprentice." Naruto knew that voice well. Did this mean he could ask for it. "Can I have ramen?" Naruto asked innocently with his eyes shining.

Bernkastel snapped her finger a few goat butler appeared with a chefs hat with a table that was draped in a extravagant cloth from a cloud of golden butterflies. Naruto resisted the urge to drool knowing that doing would result in no ramen. Bern-sensei always rewarded him for doing something right. And every time he got it wrong, oh to God, the punishments were horrible. The most lax punishments would be the hundred lashes he received for mispronouncing words. That and being hung over a vat of boiling oils by a chain that lowered a foot for each question he got wrong on a test.

Naruto looked to be in paradise as he ate his favorite food. Bernkastel can't help but be more brighter around the boy, his positive attitude was just so infectious. That was probably his strongest quality. The ability to make people more positive. Bernkastel's specialty is tearing apart the chest and ripping out the guts. Then Naruto's specialty was clawing through the chest and tearing out the heart with amazing stealth.

"So Bern-sensei when do I head for konoha?" Naruto asked still enjoying his ramen. Bernkastel felt her mood sour, but Naruto had a point. The designated time is his date of birth after all. Which would be tomorrow at midnight. Bernkastel resisted a sigh.

"Ne Bern-sensei?"

Again Naruto broke her thoughts and in that instance, she sighed noticing the foreign presence. Not just that Bernkastel knew who it was and had the sinking feeling that Featherine might have something to do with it. Bernkastel mentally counted down,'ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.' just as Bernkastel thought one a flood of golden butterflies. Naruto in a ridiculous attempt to protect his ramen was swinging around his chopsticks while yelling out profanities and hugging his favorite food. Bernkastel kept a cold face knowing who it was. The entrance was just too flashy for her liking. Bernkastel inwardly rolled her eyes as she said," nice to see you again Lambda."

"Humph, call be by my full name," a female voice said.

* * *

Yeah I wanted to countinue writing the chapter but it just felt like was putting in too much for some reason.

Review people review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto and Umineko

I'm having a hard time figuring out Lambda's true personality.

Anyway I just pulled out a lot of stuff from thin air in this chapter. I had to do some research on some actual spells and holy sites and items. Also some myths I had to look at to add to the fun.

Not just that I decided to do something cliché but not necessarily a bad cliché just not a good one.

Well read and review. I do except flames just to laugh at your petty reasons and argument to criticize about things that just don't really matter all that much in my point of view.

* * *

Chapter 5: With Certainty I will Absolutely get Home

The butterflies converged into a sparkling twister of gold forming together into the shape of a girl. She had a large pink hat that had magenta bows on the rim and the same colored bows in her shoulder length light blonde hair. She had on a short sleeved puffy, pink frilly dress that was decorated with more magenta bows, green fabric leaves, and a laughing jack-o-lantern stitched into it. The font of the dresses hem stopped below the knees while the back ended at her ankles. A necklace of pink pearls that ended with a bow around her neck. On her legs were white and pink striped knee length with white frills that were bound by a magenta band and a bow of the same color around her ankle. On her feet were magenta slippers with a bow on the toe area. The blonde's amber eyes had the same cruel force as Bernkastel's; just a bit less controlled than the witch of miracles.

"The great witch of Certainty, of absolution, Lambdadelta has appeared," the Blondie announced laughing. Bernkastel gave her a passive stare while Naruto stared at Lambdadelta blankly while eating his ramen. The female blond glared at the two for not giving her an applause or even acknowledging her appearance with proper reverence as they should.

"What do you want Lambda?" Bernkastel asked coolly.

"I hate it when you shorten my name," Lambdadelta grumbled.

The female blond smirked as she walked towards Naruto. "So then," Lamdadelta started to say giving Naruto the once over," this is your apprentice?" From the way he inhaled the ramen one bowl after a another to the slouch of his posture. Definitely not what she'd expect from Bernkastel.

"Naruto you are in the presence of a lady," Bernkastel said making the spiky haired boy straiten and ate with new found grace of a noblemen. Lambdadelta couldn't help but giggle at how whipped Naruto was by his teacher, she expected nothing less from Bernkastel.

"My, my so this is what you were hiding," Lambdadelta announced looking unimpressed.

"You know as a being who was defeated by my hand to never underestimate an opponent," Bernkastel stated.

Lambdadelta's ears twitched at the word 'opponent.'

A wide toothy smirk spread across Lambdadelta's face. The thoughts going through the blonde in pinks head moved a billion miles per second as a plan was hatched in those thoughts.

"Ne, Berny," Lambdadelta said getting Bernkastel's attention, "how about a bet?"

Bernkastel rose a conscious brow not saying anything, looking curious as to what Lambdadelta just proposed.

"The bet is if that brat," Lambdadelta said with a smug expression on her face, pointing a thumb towards Naruto, who muttered a few choice words under his breathe," can't put a mark on my person you surrender him to be my piece for a new game between me and you." Bernkastel actually thought about it, a game involving Naruto as her opponent would make for a marvelous show. But the clincher was that the designated time of her new show for the next X amount of years.

Decisions, decisions.

"Naruto," Bernkastel said nodding to the boy who was wondering what was going on at the moment. "Fight," Bernkastel ordered. Naruto just stared at her like she had grown a second head. Bernkiastel made him memorize several of the witches that as she quoted for him to 'flee on sight' and Lambdadelta was high up on the list. Naruto wasn't afraid because Bernkastel put some actual effort on him by putting a him a must not die until after the show is over type of protection on him.

"Um. Bern-sensei are you sure I should fight Lambda?" Naruto asked as he put the bowl of ramen down on the table.

Lambdadelta glared at him for calling her Lambda of all things. That was Bern's pet name for her and she'd be damned to let just any body call her that. Lambdadelta's face split into a predatory grin. "Well, I'll start things off if you don't," Lambdadelta announced as the shining multicolored sky darkened with a white crescent moon was shown in as if it turned night. Naruto's eyes narrowed feeling the killer intent that Lambdadelta was holding back. Lambdadelta watched as Naruto's eyes suddenly filled with a battle worn glare showing her a glimpse of what Bernkastel put him through. Lambdadelta put her hand towards the air making a large broadsword of red energy appear in her hand with the word _**Dainslef**_written on the sword. "Dainslef the sword once drawn requires bloodshed," Naruto muttered as he readied himself for the onslaught coming his way.

Three seconds, Bernkastel counted as she watched Lambdadelta dash at inhuman speeds at Naruto slicing the table to pieces, sending the sliced remains of the empty ramen bowl everywhere. The Goat butlers had escaped the second the sky's darkened, not willing to become pieces of shredded meat.

Naruto ducked and weaved as Lambdadelta slashed at him as she laughed with perverse amusement that showed on the witch of certainty's face. Naruto muttered swears while, at incomparable speeds, dodging the slashes of Lambdadelta's Dainslef. Naruto was getting annoyed at the fact he was completely at the defensive in this one sided match. It wasn't that he expected to win, no, it was just the sting of his pride getting hit each time he was forced to dodge her swing with his survival instinct going haywire. He survived being trained by Bernkastel hellish tutelage, he knew he was capable of landing a blow on Lambdadelta, he just had to figure out how. So he did what he had to, after all he wasn't just a witch he was also a shinobi.

Naruto looked around the best he could as he avoided getting dismembered by the sword. There were some trees, a pond, and flowers. The only thing that kept him from sweat dropping was Lambdadelta's psychotic swordplay almost taking off his head. How could he shape this place without anything that he could take advantage of in combat? Then the answer hit him, this was a place visualization can become reality for him. He took it over, it was his territory to make use of.

'Bern-sensei would have covered me in milk and catnip and let the cat familiars loose on me if I didn't remember this place is my temple,' Naruto thought.

But first he had to get away, it took concentration and time to make any changes. All he needed was a split-second maybe less to make some distance between the him and Lambdadelta. And wasn't as if he'd get away clean of wounds either. It looked like he was caught in a blender with all the cuts covering him. "Come on, I'm sure Bern gave you more that just pain tolerance," Lambdadelta taunted

A second that was all he needed. He looked around again and found a tree close to them. His lips twitched upwards as a plan formed in his head. Lambdadelta was curious, she had seen the twitching of Naruto's lips. Curious enough she decided to play with him and see how his little plan would go.

Naruto maneuvered them to the closest tree position. Now all that was left was the timing, one miscalculation and he'd be torn to shreds. His back hit the bark of the tree.

'Now.'

At that thought Naruto dodged to side as the tree was sliced into many pieces.

Lambdadelta was getting bored of this, it was so boring for her. She expected more from the kid Bern had taken so much interest in. With out any hesitation she stabbed Naruto while he was in mid dodge. Her widen in surprise and confusion as he poofed out of existence and was replaced by a piece of the tree she just shredded. "What the…" was all Lambdadelta said. Bernkastel giggled making Lambdadelta fume in annoyance.

"Bern, just what the heck was that?" She exclaimed.

Bernkastel just smirked cruelly then said, " remember what I said about not underestimating your opponents."

Lambdadelta just childishly stomped her foot kicking up shimmering dust.

"Lambda, stop making such fuss or else you will be thoroughly crushed by my apprentice and you know he will crush you," Bernkastel stated with a disturbing smile on her face.

Lambdadelta glared at the witch of miracles as a annoyed scowl appeared on her face. She thought that it was ridiculous for some no name apprentice of Bernkastel was able to land a scratch on her, the great Lambdadelta. But what Lambdadelta didn't know was underestimating Naruto Uzumaki was just plain unintelligent. Bernkastel knew this, she had no doubt in her mind that Naruto would win the bet, his luck was a divine trait from her view. After all her losing a bet, which was every time he did something right she would give him a months worth of ramen if he won, was an act of God not a miracle. It was just too interesting to pass up to see a battle between luck and certainty.

'Maybe I should bring out the popcorn,' Bernkastel mused.

Gritting her teeth, Lambdadelta started to look for Naruto. Until she felt the earth beneath her rumble. She jumped back as a large black Jerusalem crosses arose from the ground. The crosses had golden engraved enochian letters going up the vertical bar and across the horizontal bar.

Crack

Lambdadelta turned to find the Dainself shattering in her hands and diappearing in thin air. She narrowed her eyes then looked around noticing the positions of the crosses. "Not half bad," Lambdadelta said. The crosses were positioned to make another Jerusalem cross point of the cross pointing at the direction of the four cardinal points.

"Arigato, Lambda," Naruto said not caring as Lambdadelta growled at him for shortening her name again. "Don't get cocky just because you made a pretty good evil restriction spell," Lambdadelta sneered as she waved her hand in the air sending thousands of red spikes with gothic markings fly at him.

Naruto cursed as he called out, " I call upon the aegis that defends the war goddess to be my shield." A giant bronze shield fell from the sky with the face of woman with snakes coming from the woman's head. The spikes Lambdadelta fired slammed into the shield then became golden dust. Naruto hit the back of his shield making the snakes fly off the aegis with life like hisses as they aimed to devour Lambdadelta in one bite. The witch of certainty smirked as she put one finger in the air pointing at the snakes just as they were about to tear her to pieces lightening fell from sky, vaporizing the snakes.

Naruto jumped back as the lightening then vaporized the rest of his shield. Red shuriken appeared in Naruto's hand as he threw them at Lambdadelta. As the shuriken flew thru the air they picked up speed breaking the sound barrier. Lambdadelta rolled her eyes as a barrier of lightening turned the shuriken to dust.

"Better not waste," Lambdadelta stated eyeing the ashes that belonged to Naruto's shuriken. The ashes glowed bright gold, each piece of ash expanding and lengthening into hundreds of pure gold javelins.

Naruto gained wide eyes look before yelling, "shit."

The javelins came at Naruto with the intent to turn him into a pincushion. Naruto put up his hand creating a large shield of red. The shield held off the most of the javelins, but it only did so much as some had stabbed through his legs and his shoulders. The shield evaporated as Naruto fell to his knees panting as blood spilt from his wound.

Lambdadelta felt it was time to gloat. The boy just didn't have what it took to land a single mark on her. Not as if it wasn't the outcome that she was expecting.

"So, ready to play our game my new piece," Lambdadelta said as she walked to the fallen boy.

What she didn't notice was the Naruto's muttering under his breathe a sequence of words. Lambdadelta didn't notice the sequence of handsigns that he was going through. She didn't notice that seven very slightly silver objects appearing in the sky. Finally, she didn't notice a object forming into Naruto's hand after he had finish the seals. All he needed now was to wait for the right moment. The weapons that had ran through his legs and shoulders were nothing compared to the time Bernkastel had made him dodge spears covered in latrotoxin.

'Just a few more steps,' Naruto thought as the chance for him to end this came close.

All that he needed was not to mess up.

'Now.'

With that thought in mind Naruto shouted, " fall to my aid, oh yee seven lances of heaven."

"huh," was all Lambdadelta could say before the seven silver objects fell leaving a glowing silver trail behind them. Lambdadelta looked up surprised by the speed of the beautifully forged lances with divine marking coming down towards her at remarkable speeds that rivaled a comet.

Naruto did a quick hand motion and smirked at his success.

Lambdadelta put her hands towards the sky creating a red shield that deflected the falling lances. She looked back at Naruto only to find him gone. 'A distraction tactic huh,' Lambdadelta thought as she felt out where Naruto went. "Below," she muttered looking confused until she felt the ground beneath her rumble. Lambdadelta jumped back as Naruto erupted from the ground with a red kunai trying to stab the pink clad witch. Lambdadelta smirked as she threw out her hands and from her finger tips red tendrils flew out at Naruto flying around him before latching tight around his arms and legs.

The tendrils the connected to the ground holding him up in the generic crucifix position. One tendril latched tightly around his neck making Naruto make choking sounds. Lambdadelta giggled as she declared ", this battle is done with." With a snap of her fingers making a enormous black inverted pentagram appear over the Jerusalem cross. From the point of the pentagram that was quintessence fired black lightening that crashed in the center of the field of crosses. All of the crosses blacken to a deep black soot color before crumbling to pieces.

"Now what to do with you?" Lambdadelta asked smugly crossing her arms.

Just then the tendrils that were holding were sliced into pieces causing Naruto to land on his butt while breathing in air.

Lambdadelta growled as she shouted and gesturing childishly," Bern what are you doing?" Lambdadelta was ripe with rage at the witch of miracles who stood there casually with her gothic death scythe in hand. Bernkastel victoriously smirked at Lambdadelta. "My Lambda, haven't you noticed that red spot on your bright white and pink striped stockings," Bernkastel stated with closed eyes and a vicious smirk, showing bright white almost animalistic teeth. Lambdadelta looked at her leg to find what looked to be blood in the shape of a butterfly staining her left stocking.

Naruto smiled with just the same curiosity as his sensei, right when the seven lances from heaven fell he formed a ball made of his own blood an threw it at Lambdadelta. The shape Naruto programmed into the ball of blood when it made contact was a butterfly.

"So, what of it?" Lambdadelta stated nonchalantly as she put her hands on her hips.

Bernkastel could tell Lambdadelta was playing coy, as if Lambdadelta would forget her own rules. " I quote ' The bet is if that brat can't put a mark on my person you surrender him to be my piece for a new game between me and you' and just like you bet he put a mark on you and my original plans will be left unhindered got it Lambda," Bernkastel stated making the witch of certainty pout.

Before Naruto could start his little victory dance Bernkastel turned to him and said**,"come on remember your home, the place of your birth, return to that earth, the witch Uzumaki Naruto." **

Naruto frowned as he remembered the path to Konohagakure but smiled his sensei as he jumped into the air disappearing in a flash of light. When the light cleared all there was a red butterfly sparkling orange dust as it flew into the sky. Bernkastel watched stone faced as the butterfly disappeared past thee multicolored sky.

Lambdadelta walked to Bernkastel and stopped standing beside her friend/enemy arms crossed watching as the butterfly go farther away.

"You know it's not like you to let yourself lose Lambdadelta," Bernkastel said not taking her gaze from the spot the butterfly disappeared. Lambdadelta gave shrug, even she had to admit to herself that Uzumaki Naruto was interesting.

* * *

In the streets of the village hidden in the leaves merchants of all kinds, stands for games, and food stands were being set up. Everyone was so concentrated on the festivals preparations they didn't notice a red butterfly moving past them.

A pink haired girl in her room didn't notice it past her window as she brushed her hair.

A boy with red fang markings on his face didn't notice the butterfly while he walked out the house with a puppy at his side.

Two boys sitting on a bench, one with his hair tied spiked upward laying on his back staring at the clouds passing by, and the plump boy munching on chips, didn't see it flutter past them.

The girl platinum blond girl sitting behind the counter of a flower shop didn't noticed as the butterfly flew above her.

The boy wearing the sunglasses turned towards it as it disappeared from his vision.

The blue haired girl with off set white eyes didn't notice it fluttering around her garden as the boy with the same eyes but with long brown hair walked back into the compound.

The girl with the panda buns hair-style didn't see it as she took a drink from her water bottle while leaning on a tree with a target placed on it full of holes.

The boy with the bowl cut hair didn't see it as he pounded the training dummy to a pulp.

The man with the scar on the bridge of his nose sighed as the butterfly stayed outside his field of vision.

The man smoking a cigarette at a bar while the red eyed pretty women stared flatly at the purple haired women wearing a trench coat singing in a drunken stupor didn't see the butterfly flown right through the walls.

The silver haired man with his right eye covered by his headband reading a orange book with a man chasing a woman on the cover sitting behind the tree as the man with the bowl cut hair-style searched someone he called his 'eternal rival' didn't see the butterfly past them as well.

The boy brooding in his room noticed it fly by his window with his coal colored eyes glaring .

* * *

Sarutobi was finishing some last minute paperwork until the red butterfly flew right past his face. Just like the blue butterfly from the previous to years it a appeared along with the mist of incense that covered it and shaped around it.

But this time there was a flash of red light and then appeared a boy he had missed for the past two years.

"Naruto."

* * *

I am so happy to be done with this chapter. Next Bernkastel will be appearing next chapter just so you know.

Review people just review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaim: Naruto and Umineko

Okay, I am the type who hates stetching out a point even when people don't get it so this chapter is more of a run down of all the crap that happened to Naruto in between the time he arrived and graduates.

Chapter 6

Bernkastel sat in her chair looking bored. It had been a total of seven months sense Naruto left. Bernkastel had checked in on him frequently to see if anything interesting had happened yet. But she was disappointed at the results. When he arrived the hokage boy kept him a complete secrets for about two months as he tried to get a few associates to gently gain any possible information they could without appearing hostile. Bernkastel found the play b play of the information retrieval attempt amusing when they heard of Naruto trying to explain the complexities of the metaphysical concept of the witch becoming complete and total reality. Not just that the attempt to actually go into his mind only to find highly advanced mental blocking abilities. Then when Naruto put his mental defenses down only to find that the block were in fact unconsciously activated which was expected with the mental conditioning Bernkastel put him through. As well as the fact that the blonde man who went into Naruto's mind gained injury there and that injury happened in the real world. This Inoichi Yamanaka was lucky the wound wasn't a fatal one. The next month was dedicated to informing the village council of Naruto's return. The results were mixed, some of the council was relieved that the 'Kyuubi jinchuuriki', others demanded where he had gone and what shall be done with him. Naruto as a jinchuuriki was apparently to valuable because all the other villages had their own jinchuuriki. With hidden cloud having the eight tails Naruto would have to be the last resort against that.

After the council was informed of his return Naruto was then put through a crash course through all of the lessons he had missed by a trust worthy academy instructor that would keep his mouth shut. Needless to say this Umino Iruka was very happy to see Naruto. And needless to say Iruka was very surprised that Naruto not only improved at his basic jutsu skills with a successful bushin jutsu as a example but also his uncanny textbook knowledge. But the thing that surprised him the most was the fact that Naruto's attitude hadn't changed at all with the growth of knowledge and skill. With gained knowledge one is supposed to gain maturity and wisdom. But with Naruto it was just the knowledge was gained without any wisdom what so ever. After three months Naruto had proven that he was worthy to be a genin just like any other shinobi candidate had. Which meant if Naruto chose to, which both Bernkastel and Iruka knew he would say hell yes, he could take the exams with that years graduating class.

Bernkastel found the wait to be almost unbearable, she wanted to see the boy in combat but she already knew that he'd probably get a assignment like that for a year or two.

"My my Bern," Lambdadelta said appearing in a chair of her own.

"Yes Lambda," Bernkastel said calmly.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of plot jump?" Lambdadelta asked.

With a cold face Bernkastel stated, "I am not one to tip toe about a story, besides I enjoy spoilers."

Lambdadelta snickered, "Well, do I have a spoiler for you."

"Like," Bernkastel said cracking an evil grin at Lambdadelta ruthless smirk. The sound of demented cackles flew around them.

Naruto stared at the stark white color of the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. He thought of what he could do now other than mess with the ANBU again. It took him quite a while to make those guys crack under his constant pranking. Seriously, setting up paintballs so they fire at the spots they hide in, transforming into his sexy jutsu form (that caused quite of few of them to fall and others hunt him down), purposely taking off his clothes walking off naked. And several other things involving a lust spell, love potions, floating furniture, cats with catnip, dogs belonging to the guy with silver hair, rats, tar, feathers, and lots and lots of baby oil.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the traumatic shouts of dismay. But now it wasn't fun anymore he'd been tortur-pranking the ANBU to submission for a few months now.

The exam was in a about a week and he was bored which all people eventually learn to do one thing when he was like this, cower in fear. "So bored," Naruto droned, he could feel the ANBU stiffen as if they were being ordered to go into hell and face it's king in mortal combat. He could summon some of his furniture if it weren't for the fact that they couldn't come with just him thinking for them to anymore.

In this world he was basically restricted by its rules, and one of these rules just happen to be to summon the catalyst of blood is necessary. 'This worlds witch of origin must have been one hell of a badass to make rules with only a few holes to exploited,' Naruto thought. Besides he wasn't about to just put someone he was friends with at risk for a little entertainment. But still without the furniture around it was so bland, he wanted to at least play a game.

"Naruto are ready yet?"

Naruto turned with a bored stare to the pony tailed tanned man with a scar on the bridge of his nose wearing the standard chunin flak jacket, blue pants and shinobi sandals. "Hey, Iruka-sensei why are you here?" Naruto asked with his head leaning on the edge of his bed.

"Naruto don't tell me you forgot the exam was today?" Iruka said with a deadpanned face as he noticed Naruto was still wearing his green striped pajamas. Naruto's eyes widen as he franticly attempted to jump off the bed only to fall on his face. Iruka sighed as the boy picked himself off the floor rubbing his sore face.

"I…I thought it was next week," Naruto stammered.

Naruto quickly went to the drawer of a dresser as he threw the clothes he bought with him on the bed.

Iruka sighed as he left the room to leave Naruto to change.

In another part of the village a bright pink hared jade green eyed, fair skinned, girl with a wearing a red qipoa dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts and blue shinobi sandals, strutted on her way to the academy.

Her name was Sakura Haruno top kunoichi candidate in the shinobi academy made her way with high hopes of impressing her one true love Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura walked the streets with the far off dreamy look on her face as she imagined him. his spiky blue tinted black hair and onyx eyes.

His alabaster skin , his bangs hanging over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. His short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar clinging to his wiry muscled form with the proud Uchiha crest on the back, and white arm warmers holding on to his forearm along with white shorts covering his strong thighs and the shinobi sandals adorned on his feet.

It was obvious she was over imaginative on his appearance making him seem better looking in her own little mind to the point she didn't notice until her face slammed into the telephone pole.

With a muffled cry she held her nose making sure she wasn't bleeding and continued on her route with her mission to impress Sasuke, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other villagers..

With smile a pretty platinum blond blue eyed girl stared at the boy known as Sasuke. She wore a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and blue shinobi sandals.

This girl was known as Ino Yamanaka who had just walked in noticing that the seats next to her object of obsession were empty. That was one of the few things that had changed when the idiot Naruto Uzumaki had disappeared off the face of the world. A few others was the strange bleakness that made the village dimmer without the blond whiskered loudmouth. Even though he was a nuisance, Naruto at least made things interesting enough to keep everything from becoming the same repeating routine. But at this moment Ino just ran to take a seat next to Sauske.

Only to slam into Sakura who had just come into the room and immediately notice Ino rushing to the empty seat.

The girls tried with all their might to try and push the other person away.

"Back off, Forehead," Ino cried as she shouldered her way closer to the seat and Sasuke only to be shoved back by Sakura.

"Not a chance you pig," Sakura grunted pushing Ino back.

Through the entire time the entire class did their best to stay out of the way. Even Sasuke's other admirers knew better than to mess with Sakura or Ino when they were being this vicious.

"Troublesome," said the boy named Shikamaru Nara. He had long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. He was wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved gray jacket with green edges on both the sleeves and the back with his clan's dark blue symbol and blue shinobi sandals.

"Mmm," his tubby friend Choji Akimichi agreed. He has brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks. He was wearing gray shorts, a rather long white scarf with a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his clan's emblem on it, with blue shinobi and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandage. Choji opened a bag of chips then started munching away at them.

The fair skinned girl with short blue hair with two chin length bangs that framed her face, an off set white lavender eyes was named Hinata Hyuuga just stared into space with a sad look in her eyes. Her attire consisted of a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, and blue shinobi sandals. Hinata was possibly the most miserable since Naruto's sudden disappearance. It didn't help her confidence in herself either.

"Keh, man can't they just keep it quiet for one day, right boy?" Said the feral looking boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, named Kiba Inuzuka. He wore dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt, and blue shinobi sandals. In his partally unzipped hood was a small puppy with white fur that somewhat hangs down from his body closed eyes are always and he has a dark brown nose, as well as, dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. The pup named Akamaru barked in agreement.

The boy with dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and his eyes covered in dark sunglasses. He wore dark brown a sea-green jacket with a high upturned collar, and shinobi sandals. The boys name was Shino Aburame, all he did was sit quietly in his seat.

Iruka opened the door and immediately noticed the two girls battling for Sasuke again. With his eyes twitching he walked up behind the girls with a menacing aura that made even Sasuke edge away. Iruka stopped behind the girls who had been the only ones to not notice him. With a vein popping out of his forehead Iruka cleared his throat make the girls freeze. Slowly Ino and Sakura turned to face their teacher lowly. "I have an Idea girls why don't you take a seat some where else," Iruka said with a quivering smile. The girls stood stock still until Iruka exploded with his head becoming gigantic as he yelled, " NOW."

"Hai Iruka-sensei," both Ino and Sakura said before getting to the farthest seats away from Iruka whose head had returned to normal. Iruka walked to the front of the room," Before we begin the exams, I am to introduce a candidate that has been put into special recommendation by the village council." Iruka already knew that the council wanted Naruto to be not just trained for battle but also under watch from a jonin instructor immediately. The students looked surprised, it was unusual to have someone recommended by the village that meant this person must be some sort of genius. Sasuke showed a glimpse of interest at those words. "But, you had already met him before," Iruka stated with a smirk on his as his students started murmuring about what he meant. Some just stared at him with a curious expression on their faces. These were trying to analyze the meaning behind Iruka's brighter dispossession. These also noticed their sensei's loss solemn attitude that came into effect after Naruto vanished.

But Shikamaru had a theory on why Iruka was more perky, a few months ago he saw the brighter looking eyes Iruka had. It was almost as if someone had lifted a huge weight off Iruka's shoulder or rather something that had been on his mind for the past two years had been relieved. Not just that the recommended kid from the council probably had something to do with it. Since it was Naruto that probably caused the pain Iruka was feeling that meant that the new student had something to Naruto. Well, It was just too troublesome to think about to Shikamaru. Anyway if it was about Naruto, Shikamaru would just wait and see.

Iruka waited a minute before saying to the door," you can come in now."

The door didn't open instead a red butterfly flowed through the door, followed by two then three then by four and so on and so forth until they swarmed around the room. The girls were staring star struck at the beautiful display of the orange sparkles falling from the red butterflies. The boy just stared around suspicious of the insects especially Shino, the knew these weren't ordinary butterflies. Choji actually smiled at the insects actually one of the few to actually like butterflies. Akamaru whined in Kiba's jacket, even Kiba's senses were a bit whacked out by the butterflies. Sasuke just glowered at the butterflies with a instant dislike towards the bugs. Shikamaru stared with narrowed eyes as one actually perched itself on a spike of his spiked hair. Slowly the fluttering winged being converged taking a the form of a red orb. The orb was then covered by smoke that then exploded covering the room in smoke that smelled strangly like parsley sage, rosemary, and thyme.

The students coughed as the smoke dissipated.

"Yo," yelled a familiar voice.

Shikamaru stared almost knowingly.

Hinata's heart almost stopped from joy.

Sakura just sighed muttering the 'the losers back.'

Kiba actually smirked at the boy, with Akamaru looking unsure.

Ino just stared through narrow uncaring eyes.

Choji just waved as he ate.

Shino kept his cool like any other day.

"Dobe," Sasuke said making sure he was heard.

"Shut-up teme," Naruto yelled with Iruka just rolling his eyes at his classes antics.

"My Lambda that is quite the spoiler."

Lambdadelta stared at the amused Bernkastel from her seat with a cruel giggle.

Bernkastel then stated, "Kyuubi no Kitsune, huh kihihihihihihihihihih.

Sapphire and gold butterlies danced in the air above them

While writing this chapter I realized a pivotal fact that ruins the village council is evil factor. Knowledge of Jinchuuriki is more common in the top brass than people thought, seriously those on the council would already have knowledge about jinchuuriki because of the wars especially the corrupted portion, Naruto would be too valuable to ever give up even if he went insane or emo. Because the potential of Naruto as a weapon would be comparable to a dozen atomic to nuclear bombs as a weapon. In other words the fics with the council trying to kill off Naruto even the really impressively written fics have a huge hole in their logic which makes me sad that I even figured this out.

Also in episode 149 shino's eyes were visible from the side.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaiming any ownership of either series and characters except my possible own.

Well I can say is this Mizuki sucks.

Chspter 7: Seven Lances of Heaven's Metatron

Naruto stuck his tongue towards the brooding Sasuke who ignored him. But if someone looked really close he or she would see the scowl had lessened slightly. One could say that the antics of Naruto was calming to Sasuke. One could say the boy was somewhat more relaxed to have Naruto back. But one can only assume.

Naruto sat in his seat feeling somewhat disappointed by the reactions his class gave him. He thought his associates would at least care he was back but instead they acted like he had never really left. Shikamaru and Choji weren't really all that curious of where he had been off to and what he was doing. Kiba was the same way, it was like they didn't care or something.

Oh, well Iruka -sensei said he would take him to Ichiraku's after the exams which both he would absolutely ace. But still he had expected at least something positive with his return. His more unfamiliar classmates felt really too distant to have more than 'at least he's not dead' type of reaction. Naruto may be thought as a pain but no one around his age wanted him to die. He didn't even want to think about Sasuke's legion of girls that glared at his direction just for sitting next to the pretty boy-teme.

* * *

Iruka was equally disappointed as he administered the exams. These brats didn't even acknowledge Naruto existed at times but he already knew it was the parents who made these kids like this. Still his little surprise at Ichiraku's would brighten Naruto's mood at least.

'_That boy must really had been expecting a happier welcome, but my plan will make him smile at least_.'

"Okay next is Uzumaki," the silver haired man wearing the same chunin flak jacket as Iruka with a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and blue shinobi sandals. He wore a bandana with the leaf's symbol plate instead of the headband.

"Okay so what do I?" Naruto said appearing right behind Iruka making the man yelp in surprised, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND AND GET SERIOUS DAMMNIT," Iruka with his head growing several times lager yelled into Naruto's ear.

After Naruto recovered from having his eardrums destroyed he stood in the middle of the room facing the examiners with confident smirk. "Okay all that's left is for you to perform the basic bushin jutsu and you pass," Iruka stated hoping that a repeat of the last two times Naruto took the exams was not going to happen. Iruka already knew that Naruto was going to be the bottom of the class since his attendance was so low he could only pass with the bare minimum. Iruka already knew that the written exam was a absolute pass for Naruto, so he had nothing to worry about there.

Naruto formed the seal and put all his focus into making the justsu work, it was just like all the other times during his training with Bernkastel, it was all like that. But this time he felt it like a person was trying to break his chakra control. A jutsu to interfere possibly genjutsu to break his control. This type of attack would have worked on him before, but now with his new found control over his chakra is what's going to get him through this test. That and the fact Bernkastel would turn him into a juice when she puts him through a compressor if he failed.

"Bushin no Jutsu."

With those words Iruka and the other proctors to the test stared with jaws on the floor as a the room was filled to the brim with exact copies of Naruto. The clones poofed out of existence with a grinning Naruto.

"So do I pass?" Said the blond.

Iruka just nodded dumbly signaling Naruto to get his headband. Once Naruto swiped it from the table he strutted out of the room while tying the head band to his forehead as he walked out of the room.

The still gaping proctors stayed like that for anther moment before Iruka said," Sake after this anyone."

* * *

"I can't believe they let him of all people pass, especially after just getting back from kami knows where."

"I know don't you think the hokage should detain him or something because you know that kid hol-"

"Shh, did you forget we can't talk about it."

Naruto's eye narrowed as he sat in the swing he was so used to sitting on. He stared at his classmates as the kids were congratulated by their parents. Naruto often wondered what ever happened to his parents. Maybe they abandoned him, maybe they were shinobi and got killed on a mission, or they were casualties of the Kyuubi attack. Who knows, Naruto never thought much of it he had more important things to think about. Like becoming a shinobi then becoming the strongest hokage in history.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked behind him to see the silver haired examiner that sat next to Iruka. "Yeah Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said hiding a strange feeling of suspicion from his face. Reading auras was something Naruto gained from being around Bernkastel who kept all emotion from her face except when she was amused or angered. So to survive the heartless training that she put him through Naruto had to learn how to read not just the minimal twitches on someone's face but also the feelings around them.

"Well you see…"

As Mizuki spoke Naruto couldn't help but inwardly narrow his eyes. The scent of deception coming from the silver haired academy teacher was strong. Especially with that bright kind fake smile.

* * *

Iruka was waiting just outside Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Naruto was surely on his way by now. The boy always stayed on the swing watching as the kids were picked up by their parents, probably hoping that one of the adults would one day come pick him up. After all one of the few things Naruto ever wished for was just to have his parents, his real parents pick him up from classes.

There was a rustling sound making Iruka turn towards the shop a shushed at the shop loudly as he ignored the passerby's stares. He sighed hoping that they would keep it quiet for the surprise to actually be a surprise.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto ran to his academy teacher waving a greeting. "Yo, Naruto, you ready?" Iruka asked.

"Of course I am but," Naruto said with a fox like grin that made Iruka smile nervously," is your wallet ready." If Iruka could get a ryo for all the times he wasted a weeks paycheck just by getting Naruto lunch or snack he'd actually be able to pay his small fortune of a tab for once.

"Come on let's go in," Iruka said resisting the urge to hit a grinning Naruto in the head as they entered Ichiraku's.

"WELCOME BACK NARUTO."

* * *

The witch of theater going Feathrine Aurora Augustus was sitting in her rocking chair calmly with her eyes closed. She felt the intruding presences coming from the distance.

Whoever they were she could tell that whoever they were they were very new. Younglings were always too curious and innocent just like children. That was how they got so hurt and twisted in the first place.

Just like the cat that was so curious that it ended up making a logic error. Then that same cat spent centuries walking on a keyboard until it spelled miracle.

Featherine chuckled at the thought.

But there was no time to think about that, she opened her eyes to see the space around her surrounded by yellow and crimson butterflies.

* * *

Naruto just stood there dumbstruck as the narrowed eyed man and the shoulder length brown eyed girl wearing the same cooking uniform stood there with a cake and several bowls of ramen around.

"Yo," Shikamaru waved from a corner with Choji stuffing his face next to the pineapple shaped haired boy.

'WOOF WOOF.'

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said looking up from a bowl of his own.

"What is this?" Naruto asked a bit confused. He thought naively that they didn't care that he was back at all.

"Just a little a welcome back party," Iruka said putting a arm around Naruto's shoulder as the boy broke out into a huge grin. Naruto then immediately ran to the bowls of ramen and started to shoveling the ramen into his mouth. "Mmm, I almost forgot how good Ichiraku's could be," Naruto said in between gulps.

The brown haired girl named Ayame couldn't but ask what most where wondering," so have you been without giving us a goodbye." Naruto just laughed nervously as he felt Ayame's intuitive glare. "Um well to tell you the truth I really didn't have much of a choice when I left," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What, you didn't even time to stop in for final bowl?" the narrowed eyed ramen chef named Teuchi asked.

"Uh, no to tell you the truth Bern-sensei said that the chance of me and her meeting was .00000000000987214141%," Naruto answered then gulped down the broth in his bowl. Then he continued, "not just that but because the place where we actually was way farther from Konoha in the first place that dropped the percentage of that chance to .%." Naruto's attentive audience just watched as he consumed another bowl in during his explanation," Bern-sensei said that she was impressed with the fact that I just popped up out of nowhere and decided to investigate which got her even more interested in me." Naruto then grabbed what seemed to be his fifth bowl," then she decided to teach me one of her basic techniques just for the hell of it and got even more interested in me just because I got it down in about two tries, then she decided that I would be a good apprentice for her sense I did way better than her old one."

"What happened to her old one?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto paused to think about Bernkastel's old apprentice Erika. Bernkastel didn't acknowledged that the girl ever existed. The only reason he even knew the girl had once existed was because of a old game record that Bernkastel let him look through for examples of how to create games and how are games played.

"Um, well apparently during the final stage of the old apprentices training her chest got shot with a Winchester bullet that left a hole where her heart was," Naruto answered as he started on his eighth bowl. Naruto ignored Iruka's sudden concerned look not realizing that he just hinted that his own training wasn't as secure as the academy teacher thought.

"A winches- what?" Said Kiba who had lost his appetite while watching Naruto shovel down ramen.

"It's a type of bulky to handed weapon that fires out a few shots then you needed to pull a lever built on it to reload," Naruto said finishing off his tenth bowl. "Some thing like a needle launcher," Iruka who was a step away from losing his own appetite said. Naruto nodded as he finished his eleventh bowl with a content sigh. Choji had already ate more then him so all that was really left was the cake.

Naruto sliced a piece of cake before noticing a stray bowl that was left uneaten and Choji hadn't noticed it yet. " Can we see one of these techniques you were talking about?" Kiba asked. Like everyone else he was also curious of what Naruto could do now.

Shikamaru stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation. He analyzed what Naruto had just told them, it sounded to him like this 'Bern-sensei' just appeared and took in Naruto. But this 'Bern-sensei' couldn't have just taken Naruto for just the heck of it. There was always something underneath every action and there had to be some other reason 'Bern-sensei' would just take in Naruto.

But before Shikamaru could continue his thought Choji noticed a unmanned bowl of ramen that was left on the counter. Just as Choji reached out to grab it the bowl disappeared a in a cloud of red butterflies then reappeared into Naruto's hands. Kiba, Akamaru, Ayame, and Teuchi looked at the bowl then back at the frozen Choji whose hand twitched at the place where the ramen bowl had disappeared then to Naruto who ate the ramen full of mirth that was almost mocking.

Shikamaru, knowing his friend's gluttonous habit of loving food, got up from his seat and stepped just outside the shop. Shikamaru counted three, two, one…

…

…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." There where sudden shouts coming from the ramen shop of struggling, choking, gagging, and pain.

Shikamaru just said something that sounded correct in this situation," troublesome."

* * *

Naruto was heading back to his old apartment that the hokage had been keeping open for him. Naruto was grateful the Sarutobi cared about him enough to make sure he wouldn't be homeless. But Naruto wouldn't had mind, to tell the truth he had entertained the idea of finding a new place to live.

"A-a-a-an-nn-o."

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing there with bento that had a note taped on it. The girl fidgeted under Naruto's confused stare. Hinata gulped as she took a step towards him. " What is it um," Naruto stopped talking when he realized that he didn't remember the girls name.

"Ah, sorry but I-" before Naruto could even ask her name, Hinata shoved the bento into his hands then ran the other direction with her face a deep tomato red blush, Naruto just stood there kind of stumped as to what just happened.

He ripped the note taped on the bento off. He read 'welcome back- Hyuga Hinata.'

'So that's her name,' Naruto thought but what he didn't get was why she gave him a bento. Curious he opened the box and immediately felt his stomach growl just from the smell.

That night Naruto decided he'd thank Hinata in the morning.

* * *

Sarutobi was just finishing of the last of the devil called paperwork, when Naruto appeared in front of him in a cloud of red butterflies.

Sarutobi was still getting used to the butterfly thing. Sarutobi was about to ask Naruto what was wrong but was stopped by the grim look on Naruto's face…

* * *

"LOCATE UZUMAKI NARUTO IMMEADIATELY," Sarutobi shouted at the droves of shinobi that quickly went to look for the boy. Sarutobi was actually impressed by Naruto's idea.

Flashback

"Mizuki told you to do that huh?" Sarutobi asked with a seldom face.

Naruto nodded, he had been through many scenarios in his mind of what Mizuki told him to do. It just seemed so odd to him, why would there be an extra exam where they had to locate a scroll from the hokage's own stash. Bernkastel had told him that there might be a few times he would have to encounter people that would betray him or the village. He couldn't leave this to chance, he noticed somehow he was considered an asset. An unliked one but necessary one none the less.

"Oji-san," Naruto said with his usual determined look that made the old man suddenly filled with dread," give me the scroll and let me go get Mizuki-sensei."

The hokage just stared at the boy," Naruto there are others more quali-,""I don't care old man Mizuki tried to use me and I want to get him back, besides you have nothing but my word for it."

'hm," Sarutobi saw Naruto's point, if he just accuse a respected academy instructor with just the village paraiah's suspicion for him. He could always do a sting operation with a trusted jonin henged as Naruto. But Sarutobi knew that the boy would send the operation to hell by appearing to take care of Mizuki himself. Still it was tempting to send Naruto. All he had truly seen of Naruto's skills were that strange teleportation, that just couldn't be called a shushin, and the ability to transport things with a thought.

'Just like space time ninjutsu,' Sarutobi thought.

Sarutobi just stared at the boy but just for a second the image of a purple eyed long crimson haired girl with the same fire in her eyes overshadowed Naruto's form. 'The next generation must always take charge away from the old,' the third thought with smile.

"Ok Naruto I'll put my trust in you just don't disappoint me."

Flash back over

Sarutobi looked at the full moon wondering if he had made the right decision.

* * *

Naruto even when he decided to do this, wanted to at least one thing from the scroll. That was part of his plan to he just never told the hokage.

Naruto chuckled at his clever little stunt, he takes out Mizuki and gain a new jutsu on the side. And that jutsu name is-"NARUTO!"

And there came Iruka finding him in the woods. 'He always was the only person who ever caught me,' Naruto thought scratching his cheek with a nervous smile on his face.

"Naruto what in kami's name are you doing?" Iruka asked with a very strained look on his face. One day back out in the open and Naruto already pulling something.

"Um, well Mizuki-sensei said that as a extra assignment I had to do," Naruto stated thinking fast. He didn't think of Iruka actually finding him, now Naruto had to figure out what to do about this problem.

With honest surprise at what Naruto just said Iruka thought, 'why would Mizuki…'

Both Iruka and Naruto's senses snapped at the feeling of killer intent. Just as a barrage of shuriken almost binned into them they dodged to the side. "Who…" Iruka trailed off as he spotted Mizuki crouched down on a tree branch with a large shuriken strapped to his back. "Mizuki you…" Iruka couldn't help but get quiet. This was Mizuki one of his friends, but Iruka knew one thing that Mizuki had turned traitor.

"Naruto good job now give me the scroll," Mizuki ordered with a fierce smile on his face. Naruto grimaced at the order then said, " I don't think so Mizuki."

"Eh, is that how your supposed to speak to you sensei?" Mizuki said with a glare.

With a 'che' Naruto put the scroll on his back then said with a feral fox like smile, " If you want it come and get it traitor, believe it." Mizuki's eyes narrowed, " so you figured it out, huh brat?"

"Not as smooth at you thought you were?" Naruto said feeling a bit smug.

"So you really have turned on us?" Iruka said getting into stance.

Mizuki gritted his teeth, he believed he could take Naruto out easy, but Iruka just made things complicated. Then a idea struck him," hey Naruto had you ever wondered why everyone hates you?" Iruka froze making Mizuki smirk inwardly but Naruto just stared at his former sensei. It was tempting to know why everyone was so off around him, why they hated him so deeply?

Naruto had to know," why."

Mizuki grinned as he exclaimed loudly, " because you are the Kyuubi no kitsune." Naruto stared at the traitor in shock as he thought,' that makes no sense.' In history he learn the fourth hokage had defeated the fox… but they never said how. Naruto's mind was moving a hundred miles per second as he tried to work out what Mizuki just said. He was so busy it wasn't until he heard a loud slicing noise. Naruto looked up seeing Iruka cough blood with the large shuriken Mizuki had protruding from Iruka's back.

"You…are Uzumaki…'cough'…Naruto not the fox," Iruka struggled to say. The chunin flak jacket was made from a tough material, enough to keep the shuriken on his back from hitting something fatal but he still had a severe wound that could be fatal if left alone for too long. 'Thank god ninja train their bodies to be able to last in horrible conditions,' Iruka thought as he resisted another cough.

Naruto grabbed hold of Iruka and calmly set the man down on the ground careful not to aggravate the wound on Iruka's back.

A freaky cold look appeared on Naruto's face. But the most frightening thing was the red shine coming from Naruto's pupils.

"Neh Mizuki how about I introduce a friends of mine to you?" Naruto stated with a smirk that made chills on Mizuki's spine.

Naruto bit his thumb drawing blood. 'Summoning?' Mizuki thought as he threw several kunai at Naruto only for them to disappear in bursts of red butterflies then reappear in another bursts of red butterflies again heading towards Mizuki who was forced to dodge. Just as Mizuki landed from his dodge a drop of Naruto's blood hit the floor. Seven floating white magic circles appeared. Naruto closed his eyes and whispered," appear yee seven fabled lances of heaven."

From the seven magic circles appeared beautiful silver spears with white markings on them.

"Metatron can you please get the traitor," Naruto said. One of the lances was then was covered by white butterflies. The butterflies dispersed to reveal a sunglasses covering her red eyes pretty girl with long brown hair with two bangs roughly framing her face, hugging her legs in mid air. She wore a blue long sleeved tail coat suit with silver and gold trim that had cuffs silver with silver and gold buttons. a white tie with a collared white long sleeved shirt with matching white gloves. On her legs were white leather shorts that stopped just above her knees with blue stockings that stopped below her knees with white shinobi sandals that had a silver one inch heel.

The girl unfolded her arms from he legs then landed with a swift exaggerated bow. "Metatron of diligence present," the girl stated.

Mizuki stared at the girl in surprise, in his years as a shinobi the closest he had ever heard of a human base summons were the monkeys the third could summon. But as he took another look at the summon he laughed, "is that your great technique, bringing out a little girl to fight your battles for you."

Metatron just stared at the man behind the sunglasses as she asked," orders my master."

Iruka found the cold look of the girl very familiar, it reminded him of one boy in particular,' shino?'

"Take him alive, but loping a limb or two wouldn't be a bad idea," Naruto said with a smile. To say that Naruto wasn't affected by Bernkastel's sadistic nature would be a lie. but Naruto had one thing that Bernkastel didn't, a limit to brutality.

Metatron calmly pushed her sunglasses closer to the bridge of her nose. She flicked the wrist of her right hand causing a white intricate sword design to appear just above her hand.

Mizuki stared at the blade noting that it was at the length of a normal katana in the shape of a broadsword. "as if I'm going to lo-" he was cut off as Metatron almost bisected him by the waist making the silver hair traitor dodge.

Before Mizuki could recover the girl moved at amazing speed at him with a swing towards his head. He ducked to the side as the sword trimmed a few of his hair. Mizuki could only continue to dodge for his life. It was like the girl named Metatron, no this thing named Metatronwas beyond his skill of survival.

"Hey Metatron I said alive."

Metatron paused allowing Mizuki to jump back to make some distance between him and her. Mizuki landed taking out a kunai, only to feel pain as he reached for the knife. Mizuki looked at his hand or lack of one.

With widened he stared at Metatron who had just retracted her blade. Then the pain from having a limb removed as the blood flowed gushing out of his bloody stump. Before he could scream Metatron punched him in the solar plexus knocking him out in mid scream.

Metatron dusted off none existent dust from her thigh as she pushed the sunglasses closer to bridge of her nose as she said," how frail."

Naruto just stared deadpanned wondering why he should have expected a better fight from a guy who had to use a newly graduated genin to get a scroll of forbidden techniques. "Now that I think about wouldn't the jutsu on the scroll cost way too much chakra for Mizuki-baka to handle in the first place?" Naruto said making a point that made Iruka just had to stare at the boy still wondering if Naruto was really as stupid as everyone believed.

"Naruto-dono," Metatron said getting Naruto's attention as she dragged Mizuki by the stump of his hand," should we not get the traitor and that man to a hospital for treatment of some sort."

Naruto looked at Iruka who still had the shuriken in his back and just said," Yeah let's do that."

* * *

Okay I have spent too much time . But does anyone have the freaking list of the seven Archangel and their virtues and I swear if someone puts in

baby angel one represents cutenessbaby angel two represents hugabilitybaby angel three represents cuddleabilitybaby angel four represents playabilitybaby angel five represents holding handabilitybaby angel six represents lovablenessbaby angel seven represents warmness

Or

if you study religion you will find the number 7 represent completeness or this is about balance

Chastity-LustTemperance-GluttonyCharity-GreedDiligence-SlothPatience-WrathKindness-EnvyHumility-Pride

While there are demons associated with the Seven Deadly Sins, there is no such association between specific angels and virtues.

I will type very colorful words that will get me kicked out of fan fiction because I just couldn't take rereading this crap any more damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the patient people who realize that life is hectic and random especially when you have Multiple projects a quizzes at the college I'm attending. SO thank you patient people I also apologize. Don't worry with summer vacation on the way I'll be free to right as much as I want.

Disclaim both Naruto and Umineko: go to the hell you deserve to, damned money grubbing logic throwing lawyer bastards.

Chapter 8

Naruto sat at his desk with a completely bored look. A week had past since the Mizuki incident, a uneventful week that made Naruto one thing, bored. And as consequence he did one thing, prank the hell out of the person who got on his nerves the most.

Naeuto couldn't help but chuckle at his genius prankster skills.

/Multiple flashback Sequence in order/

Sasuke was deep asleep when this particular one happened. He was so peaceful almost cute one would day until-"OH. MY. KAMI." Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he slowly sat on his bed to find Sakura smiling happily with stars in her eyes wearing nothing but his blanket. She was to his right he then looked to his left to find Ino stretching in a exaggerated motion showing off her bigger bust making Sakura shout," oi pig stop trying to show off in front of Sasuke."

"Oh come on forehead there is no point in trying to make my glorious body pale in comparison to yours," Ino said with haughty giggle. Before the Sakura to Sasuke's right could could make her opinion known a familiar voice made itself known at the foot of his bed, "troublesome." Sasuke's eyes started to twitch as the figure of the naked Shikamaru with his hair falling down his shoulders appear yawning.

"Last night was wild, right boy," Kiba said as he walked with Akamaru barking in agreement as. Just like Shikamaru, Kiba was naked as the day he was born. Before Sasuke could ask what in the name of god was happening the loud sound of munching was heard as Choji walked out of the kitchen just as bare of clothes as anyone else at the moment.

"Hey Ino did you enjoy yesterdays tongue bath?" Kiba staed while licking his lips as if remembering the taste of something Sasuke didn't think was food. "Yeah well, Akamaru was way better anyway," Ino said making the dog make a chuckling sound then making the dogs owner growl. Sasuke just froze, he was having a really hard time processing the information he was hearing. " Ino weren't you shouting out their names when you, Shikamaru, and Choji were going at it," said Sakura looking smug. Sasuke was now officially going into the red in confusion, fear, and anxiety.

"Like your one to talk with Kiba treating you like a bitch in heat," Ino said.

Okay, Sasuke needed to get out of there.

"What ever two way blond."

Sasuke really wanted to go but he found that he couldn't get up from his bed hell he couldn't even talk.

"Oh, go get the stud to give you another round bitch."

"Oh this coming from little miss domino."

At this point both Sakura and Ino's faces were just an inch apart. They glared at each other then started kissing with tongue. Sasuke just stared as his mind could only think one thing,' this just couldn't be real.' Then he realized one thing this couldn't be real he just can't see this ever happening in this dimension. Not just that why wasn't the guys saying anything. Guys his age normally go insane off of this type of stuff. He look to find not his classmates but naked muscular men with goat heads with beady red eyes that seemed to look straight through him. Sasuke then looked back to the Sakura and Ino only to find the same demon goat human thing but instead female naked goat woman things that stared at him as they made out.

Sasuke did what any shinobi would at the moment, fire off jutsu. Sasuke did the handsigns and yell, **"Katon: great fireball** **jutsu."**

The result was the goat things disappearing in clouds of red butterflies. 'Butterflies,' Sasuke thought seeing the familiar pseudo insects. That's when he remembered the only place he had seen and who to relate them to. "Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke growled looking around his burnt apartment.

Sasuke was brooding as he hid behind the tree trying to bas inconspicuous as possible. Usually was able to go unnoticed by most of his fan girls, but this time it was like someone with enough of a brain to look pass trying to admire him like an idol instead they were trying to capture him like a prisoner. And by kami he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he were ever captured.

"THIS WAY GIRLS, THIS WAY," Sasuke cursed under his breath as he jumped to a building only to have those with ninja training jump after him. "THAT'S THE WAY GIRLS, TO GET HIS LOVE YOU MUST OUT DO HIM OR ELSE HE'LL NEVER NOTICE YOU," shouted who Sasuke believed was the leader.

He risked a look behind to see just who rallied these things that called themselves girls. The girl had bright blond hair with blue narrowed eyes. Then he tripped in shock when the girls face changed to a fox like grinning face of Uzumaki Naruto.

When Sasuke finally tripped several things happened at once, a crowd of fan girls that appeared out of no where came pouncing at him from the front. Then when that happened the ones chasing him dog piled him. All through this the leader of the girls had disappeared with an eerie cackle.

Flashback over

Naruto, who was so stuck in his musing didn't notice that Sasuke was standing on the desk behind with a glare on his mug. The other thing Naruto didn't notice was, he came to class early. That meant one thing, no one was witnessing what was happening or rather going to happen.

* * *

Iruka was walking to the classroom trying to get in some peace and quiet before the bra- student arrive to the room. Just as he was going to turn the knob of the door to his room Iruka heard a crash. Then what sounded like two familiar voices yelling profanities that made Iruka's eye twitched.

With blind fury Iruka opened the door ready to yell at the two that where fighting only to have a chair smashed into his face. Naruto and Sasuke froze in a position with Sasuke pointing a Kunai at Naruto's face while Naruto had a kunai poised to stab Sasuke in the eye.

Iruka slowly looked at the two boys with fire glowing in his eyes and a bloody nose. Naruto gulped while Sasuke cringed away from their teacher that stepped threateningly to the both of the of them.

* * *

Hinata was on her way to class thinking about how strange she was acting the day before. She had no clue where the hell she got the courage to actually give that bento to Naruto. But to tell the truth it was like the thought had been planted into her head. In all seriousness Hinata was sure it was just one of those things that a person said they would do but didn't do it when the time changed. "But I did do it didn't I," she whispered with a smile on her face.

But her musings were cut off by Iruka's voice resounded around the entire village that had not been heard for two years yelling out," NARUTO."

Hinata sighed knowing the boy was getting a punishment.

"SASUKE."

Hinata and the village froze at the name of the Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke?" everyone repeated not believing that the Uchiha heir could do nothing wrong.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE BOTH OF YOU AURRAHH."

Hinata just chuckled nervously knowing that today is going to make some interesting gossip later.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat at their respective seats tied in ropes they knew not to break out of less they get worse punishments than Iruka's punch the living crap out of you then tie you to a seat tactic.

But it was very tempting considering that they were sitting right next to each other. That and they were stared at by the arriving classmates.

Just when they thought nothing could be worst than the situation they were in two voices were heard making their eyes widen at, " ha take that Miss porky."

"Yeah right forehead," said a voice that make Sasuke die inside.

Sakura just then tried to shove Naruto out of the way only to find his part of the bench like seat fly into the front of the class. Iruka just sighed as he untied the unconscious Naruto as Sakura snuggled into Sasuke who tried to edge away from her with an even expression on his face.

* * *

Naruto was slamming his head into his desk as he remembered what had happened in the classroom after he had been resuscitated and his seat was patched into it's proper place.

Flashback

"Team seven will be Haruno Sakura," said girl gripped the table so hard crack were webbing across the table. "Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka continued as a little part of Sasuke's soul died inside as Sakura cheered. ".. and Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka finished as Naruto and Sakura groaned loudly.

"Why do I have to be with the Sasuke-teme?" Naruto yelled

Sakura then punched Naruto on the head yelling," don't you dare call Sasuke-kun that again."

Naruto eyes narrowed at Sasuke who just crossed his arms. "Sa-su-ke-te-me," Naruto said sounding out each syllable slowly.

Sakura growled only to have Iruka interrupt to answer Naruto's earlier question", well Naruto because of you have not been attending class for two years you were only given the bare minimum credentials needed to graduate, Naruto."

"And that means..?" Naruto asked not getting what Iruka was going on about.

"That means because of you missing a total of two years of class you were only given the bare minimum requirement for all your subjects Naruto, but if you want me to make it simpler, you weren't in class for two years making your grade suffered for it, thus giving you the lowest grade in the graduating year, thus you are this years dead-last, and as dead-last you have to be paired with this years rookie of the year and the person second highest in grades, if you don't like it deal with it," Iruka said to Naruto with a tone that said drop it.

Flashback Over

Naruto just didn't like it, after he had proven to be smarter than Sasuke at smarts and skill, Naruto was placed under him. Not just that his old crush was on his team too. That just made everything all the more bitter. Sure he still had some feelings for the pink haired menace, but still working with those guys will be a huge headache.

'Feels like I forgot something,' Naruto thought as he got up from his seat. Right now he was alone in the classroom trying to think up what he was forgetting as a way to forget his current team situation.

"Oh well might as well head out to get something to eat," Naruto said as he headed out to Ichiraku's.

* * *

A man with silver white hair that defied the laws of gravity walked through the halls of the academy while reading a light orange book that had a man chasing after a woman on the front cover a mask covered most of the lower part of his face with his Konoha hitai-ite covering his left eye. He had on the jonin flak jacket with a black long sleeved shirt underneath with black pants and blue shinobi sandals.

He was named Hatake Kakashi who is right now three hours late for the meeting with his team. Not that he cared but with the unpredictability of his teams combination made him wonder what exactly is going to hit him.

But what the Hokage had told him was intriguing.

'Flashback'

Sarutobi sat at his desk after the briefing of the potential sensei's of their students. He stared out to the Hokage monument with a solemn face.

"You called Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he walked in the office.

"Ah, right Kakashi I want you to do a mission for me," Sarutobi said as he turned to the masked man.

Kakashi blinked in surprise then asked," Does this mean I don't have to take a team?" He hoped that after failing all the teams the Third tried to assign him to would make the old man stop trying to make Kakashi take up a team. Sadly these hopes were dashed with just one word, "no."

Kakashi sighed making the old man inwardly rolled his eyes.

Flashback end

Kakashi arrived at the door wondering what was waiting behind it. He had heard his old buddies in the ANBU the horror Uzumaki had rot on them. Call it curiosity on whatever everyone was wasting so much air about. Poor Kakashi.

Kakshi calmly opened the door making a rope with the words 'look down' written on it. Kakashi look down to see a spring loaded boxing glove smash him in the face. There was a poof sound as the Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto blinked at what he saw from his desk. Sasuke who was on the other side of the room turned to the fox faced boy then said," what did you actually think you could get a drop on a jonin dobe?' Naruto just stared as the real Kakashi walked in with a bored expression on his face.

Then a eraser fell from one of the moved boards of the ceiling hitting him on the head. Sakura was just about to apologize for Naruto being a idiot then gaped in shock as a bucket of feathered tar fell Kakashi covering him from head to toe. The bucket covered his head until he took it off wiping his face. He then noticed a note taped at the bottom part of the bucket. "have a nice flight," Kakashi read as powerful burst of water from the doorway made him fly out the open window.

Sakura's jaw dropped as Naruto laughed his brains off. Sasuke tried desperately not to laugh at what he'd just seen.

Just as Naruto's laughter died down Kakashi walked soaking wet and said," you guys need mental evaluations."

There was a akward silence until Naruto started laughing again. A vein pulsed on Sakura's forehead as her inner self screamed in rage as Sakura comically picked up a bolted down desk from it's place and threw at Naruto who then shouted out in pain when he was hit. At that Sasuke burst out in laughter as Sakura huffed at her strenuous assault.

"Yeah a lot of Mental evaluation "Kakashi repeated as he stared at the three.

* * *

Yay I don't have to work on this chapter anymore . Now the action of the next chapter will be fun to write. But seriously flashback after flashback is really annoying.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim any ownership to Umineko or Naruto

Now read my pretties, read.

Chapter 9: Existence of the Boy

_**Naruto stood in the sea of kakera staring at one with utter shock on his face. The feeling of tears welling up in his eyes. He let out a strangled groan of anguish. A hand clasped on his shoulder. But Naruto didn't notice or hear the words of a passive voice fall into his ears. Instead the drops fell from his eyes sliding to his chin then to the black abyss that was under him.**_

Naruto woke up gasping rapidly as he attempted to calm himself from that dream. No that was a memory, one that made him question his own existence for a few years. Naruto' s solemn eyes looked at his clock that read 8:50 am.

Naruto became very ridged for a few moments before yelling out," AW DAMNIT TO HELL."

* * *

In a dimly lit room filled with furniture fitting that of an aristocrats sat Lambdadelta and Bernkastel on frilly pink armchairs. The windows were covered by rich satin curtains, a chest sat in the front of a bed with pink sheets, and curtains that fell from the ceiling around it.

"I'm right aren't Bern?" Lambdadelta asked as she ate another cookie from the pile that sat on a plate that was laid on the table between her and Bernkastel.

"About?" Bernkastel said sipping her black tea.

"About how that Naruto kid came to be," Lambdadelta said before gulping down her own tea as she choked on the cookie.

Bernkastel smirked over her tea knowing what Lambdadelta had meant.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen was having the usual customers. The day was rather quiet as Ayame gave her best smile to her customers while her father continued to cook as his daughter gave the orders. This peace in the village of Konoha was then shattered as a orange and red blur dashed pass the shopping district making a powerful gale in its wake.

The strong wind knocked several people off their feet. Venders selling products outside held on to their items and stands for dear life. Merchants covered their produce to keep the objects from flying off.

The open door ramen shop customers were strewn all over the place with old man Ichiraku rubbing his head from the pot that had hit him on the head. Ayame stood there with her hair a mess with a continuous annoyed twitch from the corners of her lips.

There was a voice that came from the blur that had pass by that said," I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE."

Ayame just growled one name," Na-ru-to." Her father slowly edged away knowing that his daughter was in a very dangerous mood at the moment.

* * *

Sakura was talking to Sasuke or rather she kept on going about random subjects that Sasuke just kept ignoring. Sasuke sighed inwardly, this girl named Sakura was annoying and until she learned to shut the heck up she'll only be a hindrance to the teams function. But with the headache that was Naruto Sasuke was at what he viewed as the worst possible scenario.

A team of idiots, sensei included for being a late masked freak.

But then that reminded him of what Naruto had done to the masked man. Sasuke stopped himself from laughing out loud to just a smirk. But now that Sasuke thought about it that would mean that Naruto might actually be useful. Sasuke then thought how did Naruto even set that up in the first place. The blond headed idiot was in sight the entire time with Sasuke and Sakura in the room.

"I'M LATE, I'M LATE."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at the other side of the bridge they were standing on to see a orange, yellow, and red dot with a huge dust cloud behind.

"The heck," Sakura said as the tri colored dot got larger revealing itself to be Naruto coming towards them at a mad dash.

Just as he arrived Sakura opened her mouth to shout at him for being late only to be blown back by the gale Naruto had rot when he stopped panting with his hands on his knees.

"Whew, hey guys am I too late for the-uhh," Naruto stopped short of his question as he examined the damage the gale caused.

Several boards of the bridge were missing with parts of the railing gone. There was a tree uprooted from the ground in the river that passes under the bridge. There were some fish out of water and trees bent the way the wind was blowing.

That's when he heard a growling sound. He looked in front of him to see Sakura with hair that seemed to be frozen upward. The flames of hatred burned in her emerald green eyes.

Naruto took a nervous step back as the girl grinding her teeth loud enough to make the birds fly away.

"Wow Sakura you a got a new hair-style?" Naruto asked trying not to laugh at her 'new look.'

Before Naruto could say another word Sakura jumped into the air with a loud cry of, " Cha, Naruto go to hell."

Naruto didn't think at what was happening until Sakura's drop kick connected to his face. The kick then sent him through the railing of the bridge then skipping the surface of the river until he started turning then smashed through a tree.

Sasuke was just fixing his own hair while watching the entire fiasco.

* * *

"Where the hell is he? Naruto grumbled out for the umpteenth.

"Shut it," Sakura snapped at him with cold narrowed eyes that made the blond boy cower slightly. Sakura was still mad at him for mussing up her hair thinking Naruto did it on purpose just to ruin her chances with Sasuke.

Naruto pouted thinking what in the world that the pink haired girl was so mad about.

POOF

Kakashi appeared in front of them with a small wave and a ",Yo."

Naruto and Sakura then shouted with perfect synchronization that made Sasuke think that they were somehow mind melding in some way," YOUR LATE."

Kakashi's eye only turned into a smile as he said", sorry a black cat walked past me and I had to turn the other way."

"LIAR," Naruto and Sakura shouted again with perfect sync that made Sasuke think that they sharing the same mind again.

"No I'm not, it just happened several times over," Kakashi countered with another lie with his eye still in a upturned smile.

"STOP LYING TO US DAMN IT," Naruto and Sakura shouted again making Sasuke raise an eyebrow at them.

Kakashi chuckled as he messed with his cute little students.

"Okay enough fun, now follow me to our test site," Kakashi ordered as the three genin to be glared at his back as they followed the man.

* * *

They arrived to a field in a forested area with a river running through it. There was a large stone monument with names inscribed in it was in the distance from the three large wooden pikes sticking from the ground taller than the average sized man.

The genin members of team 7 sat on the conveniently placed stones while the instructor leaned on one of the three wooden pikes. The three glared at the instructor waiting for him to explain what exactly they were doing.

There were three loud growls that suddenly burst through the tension making Kakashi chuckle inwardly as his visible eye turned into a odd smile again.

"Okay," Kakashi started as he clapped his hands together", now that the preparations are over its time for me to explain to you the rules to this exams."

He then reached into his own pocket and pulled out two bell then said," okay, your objective is to retrieve these two bells from me before…" he trailed off as he reached into his shuriken pouch and pulled out a alarm clock and set it to two hours." Before the time runs out," he said crossing his arms." Also, those that don't get a bell misses out on lunch while being tied to one of these post and fails," Kakashi finished leaning towards them with his eye turned into a smile.

"But there are only two bells," Sakura stated.

"That's right Sakura there are only two bells," Kakashi said somewhat mockingly at the pink haired girl who just narrowed her eye for being talked down to.

Before anyone could say another word Naruto sprung into action as he pulled out a kunai aiming to stab Kakashi only to feel his arm being pulled back making the sharp point of Narutp's kunai lightly touch the back of the blond boys head. Kakashi smirked as he held Naruto's arm back in a stable position.

The shocked expression on the genin to be made Kakashi want to laugh. But instead he settled for saying," now, now Naruto you shouldn't attack before I give you the signal to start."

Sasuke just stared at his teacher with a new found sense of respect and acknowledgement of the jonin's skills. Sakura was just shocked and wondered how she and her team would handle their sensei's strength and speed.

Naruto just stayed quiet as Kakashi released his arm. Kakashi then walked over to the middle of the three wooden post as he set the alarm clock for the designated time then set it on top of the middle post.

" Now then as we do this test I want you to remember to come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi ordered.

"Um, wouldn't that be dangerous for you, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi couldn't believe how this girl thought that they could do that much harm to him in the first place and just responded", Sakura don't worry I'm not a jonin for nothing."

The girl didn't seem convinced but nodded.

Kakashi then clapped his hands together the hit the start on the timer as he said", right now BEGIN." Just as he shouted three genin became blurred as they used all their speed to hide around the surrounding greenery.

Kakashi was somewhat impressed at the speed and the genin's ability to hide themselves. That is until he found Naruto a little way away from he was. Kakashi just gave the blond haired boy a flat look at the confident smirk that was on the blonde's mug. Oh well it just meant that Kakashi just had to knock Naruto's cockiness down a peg or five.

Kakashi reached for something from his back pocket but before he could get out the item Naruto fired four kunai knives at his sensei. Kakashi sighed as he prepared to catch the kunai and mock the boy for thinking that type of attack would catch anyone with a brain off guard.

Just as the kunai were about to hit they disappeared in white clouds of smoke. Kakashi blinked in surprise as the for kunai revealed themselves to be four Naruto clones coming right at him making Kakashi dodge to the side to avoid a punch to the face. Two of the four Naruto's dispersed in mid air while one of the other Naruto's grabbed his counterpart and threw said counterpart at Kakashi.

While this was happening the Naruto that threw the kunai dashed around attempting to grab the bells from behind Kakashi.

During this the teacher was in mid block as the Naruto coming up behind him made a reach for the bells. But he had assumed to much on Kakashi's ability to be distracted. Not only did Kakashi notice the movement of the Naruto coming up from behind him he also had to admit this type of strategy would probably get a chunin in a surprise attack but it was wouldn't against him.

Just as the Naruto coming in for the bells reached out for the bells Kakashi elbowed the Naruto trying to distract him dispersing it then he backhanded the Naruto coming from behind away. Naruto land on all fours then rubbed the small line of blood that fell from his lip. Kakashi relaxed his stance before noticing another movement behind him. With a sigh, Kakashi turned and kicked the remaining clone of Naruto making it disperse and turn around to the original.

"Well, that was actually pretty impressive, not just did come up with that strategy on the fly, but you also tried to maximize your jutsu's ability even if it was a bit slopy," Kakashi said feeling that the boy deserved a little praise for actually surprising him.

Naruto stood up then closed his eyes to relax from the rush of adrenaline. Then put his hands on his hips and smirked smugly as if he had won. Kakashi raised his brow at the genin's inflated ego. That was until a jingle was heard coming from behind Kakashi. With a deadpanned stare Kakashi turned around to find another Naruto holding a bell by the string with a black kitten on his shoulder. Kakashi then turned to the Naruto he had backhanded to find it grinning brightly as it dispersed. Kakashi then turned to the Naruto holding a bell wondering how Naruto got it in the first place. Though Kakashi suspected that it had something to do with the kitten.

Crossing his arms Kakashi asked a particular question," how did you get that bell."

Naruto smirked as he put the bell in his pocket before rubbing the kitten's chin. " Well you were so concentrated on my clones I summoned this little guy to grab the bells during your backhanding," Naruto said as he reviewed.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked with a bit of interest.

Naruto put his hand on his chin in deep thought trying to think of a way to explain what he did. Even though the lack of human miasma in the world was apparent he really did not want to see if that poison was made from the same scrutiny that comes under magic. So he decided to demonstrate what he did and let Kakashi fill the gaps in for himself.

"I don't really know how to explain it …nh maybe showing you would be better?" Naruto said sounding somewhat unsure what to say though Kakashi could sense something off about the blond genin's demeanor.

Naruto snapped his finger then the black kitten turned into the red butterflies that were becoming his signature skill. The faux insect fluttered around his owner before it perched itself on Naruto's shoulder relaxing it's wings.

Kakashi just stared at the butterfly, despite flapping of it's wings there was no sound and no scent to go with it. Kakashi just thought on what had probably occurred. It seemed that the butterfly could to turn into a cat at will. Just as he and Naruto had their altercation the cat as a butterfly must had slipped in as he handled the clones, and in that split second it got the bell during transformation.

"Hm, I have to admit that wasn't-," just as Kakashi was about to finish his sentence a hail of shuriken and kunai stabbed him from the right.

Naruto blinked as the butterfly transformed back to a kitten with the same bewildered expression that it's master had as they stared at the log that switched places with Kakashi covered in metal stabbing utensils.

"Well that was weird," Naruto stated scratching his cheek sheepishly. The kitten meowed in agreement.

* * *

Naruto sat on the middle wooden slab stuck into the ground wondering what he should do now. Sure he could go help his team like he was supposed to. But the chances of Sasuke feeling he needed help anytime in the future was ever so slim. Add that to the fact Sakura would follow anything Sasuke would do or ask of her made it impossible to work with Sakura too. That and the pink haired girl would punch him thinking that he was coming onto her again. Naruto sighed wondering if he should let himself fail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," echoed through the entire area making birds take flight. Naruto sighed again, he noticed that he was doing that lately, Sakura's scream meant that she was out.

Now Naruto waited for another few minutes before looking at the clock as it ticked showing there were only five minutes left in the exam. Fail or pass, fail or pass, fail or pass, fail or pass, he just can't decide. Oh well, it just meant that he was just going to decide what to do in the end.

A red butterfly flew towards Naruto. Naruto put his hand out waiting for the butterfly. The faux insect floated above his hand as another bell fell from the butterfly to his hand. Naruto held the bell that was on Kakashi's belt by a string to his face before putting it in his pocket.

The clock rang just as Naruto jumps off the wooden slab. Now all he had to do was lean back and enjoy the show.

Too bad Naruto never saw that shadow coming from behind him.

Naruto just glared at Kakashi, not only did the masked sensei tied him to the overgrown slab of wood the man confiscated the bells. When Kakashi found the second he looked like a mix of mildly amused, annoyed, and impressed at the same time which pissed of Naruto even more. Now Naruto will look like he had no skills and Kakashi was messing with him. Naruto now vowed vengeance against his sensei. Kakashi then jingled the bells in Naruto's face.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are digging yourself into a bigger ditch," Naruto said calmly with a vicious smile as he thought all the wonderful little pranks that was- oh yes that one with the platypus was brilliant. Naruto gave a chuckle that would make the devil be cautious.

Several minutes later Sakura and Sasuke sat by the tied up Naruto that kept smiling like a crazed lunatic as he stared at Kakashi as if the man was a piece of meet.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this-"

"Don't tell me that your going to give us long winded speech about how reckless and thoughtless we were in actually believing we could take you on solo or how we ignored the obvious option of working together to defeat a common enemy, which we were supposed to do in the first place to pass the exam," Naruto stated with a deadpanned look on his face.

Kakashi stared at the boy before pointing to Naruto and saying", what he said."

"How do you know that dobe?" Sasuke said with glaring eyes.

"Teme, maybe if you weren't so self-centered you might have figured it out yourself," Naruto countered.

"Don't talk to-"

"Don't you start Sakura, your just as bad honestly what would you do if Sasuke was held hostage and the only way to save him was to take my head to the enemy?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you even think that Sasuke would let himself be caught in the first place?" Sakura shouted back.

Before either side could say a thing Kakashi grabbed Sasuke pinning the boy down with a kunai pointed at Sasuke's neck. Sakura froze as she stared at the boy she admired to the point of obsession be taken down so quickly and efficiently by her sensei.

"I'm sorry to say, actually no I'm not, Sakura the possibility of what Naruto asked has happened in more than one occasion with some good and most horrible results," Kakashi said as he got off Sasuke while the boy glared at the man who just manhandled him.

"Now Naruto why don't you extrapolate why you and you teammates can't get along?" Kakashi asked.

The knew what was going on but Kakashi wanted was not the answer but to just how observant Naruto could be. "Um, what does extrapolate mean?" Naruto asked looking clueless.

"He means explain you idiot," Sakura said looking peeved.

"Oh well why didn't he just say so?" Naruto said making Sakura scoff at his ignorance.

"Well, for one Sasuke has a superiority complex to the point the believes he's better than anyone he views below him, even though I'm just dead last by technicality," Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's words so far." The point is that Sasuke has such a large superiority complex that instead of working as a team he would try to dominate and probably lead his team into a bad situation where someone would die or try to do it all himself not caring for anyone. Besides that, he'd drop dead before asking me for my opinion, let alone my help in any situation."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, sure Sasuke was confident of his own ability but he wouldn't risk another's life for…

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he thought of what he would do to others for his own pride. And to his shock he found himself actually caring what his actions might do.

"Then there's Sakura, well she hates me and she's obsessed with Sasuke, she would probably blow me off or punch me thinking I was coming on to her when I'm just helping her pass then run off to find Sasuke to help him though he'd rather die then have anybody help him. Not just that she's so shallow that she actually believes that she understands me and Sasuke at all. But you know what she doesn't understand that I'm not a useless person who'd just get in the way of her stupid love fantasy and Sasuke isn't the perfect guy she thinks he is."

Sakura felt bad, there was just no other way to put it.

"Very good points, but Naruto why didn't you just try to get them to work with you if you knew that was what you needed to pass despite the faults they have?" Kakashi asked wanting to pick at the boys brain.

Naruto knew that choosing not to even try made him look just as bad as the other two, but Kakashi interfered with his plan to make them pass the exam.

"Actually my plan was to take the bells from you and give the two bells to them, but noooo, someone just had to jump me and take them back and tie me to this freaking stump," Naruto answered glaring at the man who had his eye up into that odd smile.

"hm, so that's what you were up to," Kakashi stated.

"Wait, you mean Naruto got both bells?" Asked Sakura in shock and Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto just looked smug while trying not to look at Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, looks like out of all of you he's the more capable one to become a shinobi than both of you, not only is he more observant under hunger and sleep depravation, but he at least consider you comrades enough that he would risk himself to make sure that at least both of you could pass as shinobi," Kakashi said as he walked to that stone memorial that Naruto had spent his time reading.

Kakashi put his hand on the stone softly as his expression became somewhat solemn. Naruto who had spent his extra time looking at the stone understood it's importance.

"This stone is a memorial for each shinobi that has died in combat or is considered dead," Kakashi stated as he looked at two name in particular." The names of my teammates are etched onto this stone," Kakashi said making Sauske and Sakura stare at him.

"If I die in a mission I'd like my name to join them," Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

Kakashi decided it was better if he didn't let his emotions get the better of him. So he turned to his students with a even expression on his face. " You two why don't you have the bento behind the monument?" Kakashi said pointing at the monument with his thumb.

"Them two? What about me?" Naruto asked with his eye twitching, hoping that Kakashi didn't mean what Naruto thought he meant.

"No, Naruto you don't get any for thinking that you have to sacrifice yourself to do what you think is the right way to do something without discussing it with your team," Kakashi said with a his eye making that strange smile thing again.

Naruto was really quiet for a few seconds before exploding", YOU KNOW WHAT, THE PLATYPUS PRANK WAS TOO SOFT, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU THE MENTAL SCARS WILL BE SO DEEP THAT DEMNTIA WILL BE A JOKE AS PEOPLE WATCH AS YOU EAT YOUR OWN SHIT OUT OF THE TOILET." Naruto also shouted more pretty words at Kakashi who just waved as he walked away.

Sakura just stared at Naruto and said", you know what the word dementia means but you don't know extrapolate."

Naruto stared back at her and asked: ", honestly, your still on that?"

Sakura just glared at the boy before following Sasuke who when to get his own bento.

* * *

Naruto's stomach growled as his teammates ate their lunches in front of him. But Naruto didn't let it show, in truth Bernkastel made him deprived of food during a year only allowing him the bare minimum to live at times. Bernkastel also made him chase his food while it was still alive then kill the thing she let him eat. Be it a rabbit, a deer, and the one he had dreaded the most, a bear of all things. But the worst was when she made him fight in that state against the goat butlers. Naruto had even killed one and tried to eat it raw, oh how amused Bernkastel was as she watched him suffer.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, sure Naruto was annoying, but even he didn't deserve to starve while she and Sasuke ate in front of him. She was about to offer some of her bento to Naruto but to her surprise Sasuke beat her to it.

"Here you'll only be in the way if your that hungry," Sasuke stated to a honestly surprised Naruto who just let his mouth dropped, he simply couldn't calculate this a possibility. But apparently it was possible that Sasuke Uchiha was acting…human like.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Sasuke your our teammate whether we like it or not so eat," Sakura stated as she forced a slice of fried meat into Naruto's mouth. Naruto just smiled, maybe he was too quick to consider these two as lost causes. Naruto chewed and swallowed before opening his mouth again for more as. Sakura sighed as she put another piece of food into the blonds mouth. Sasuke felt a bit ignored at the moment but decided to eat his share before leaving Naruto his own food.

There was the rumble of thunder catching the genin's attention. But their eyes widened in shock as they saw Kakashi standing in front of them with a in raged expression. The menacing look mixed with killer intent made the genin tremble as Kakashi crossed his arms.

"YOU GUYS…pass," Kakashi said as his eye turned into that odd smile again with the thunder clouds disappearing.

"Masked freak say what now?" Naruto asked and was promptly ignored.

"I'm saying you passed," Kakashi stated calmly. Though inside his feelings were a bit mixed. He was happy that a team had finally passed his exam. On the other hand he now had a bunch of green genin to watch over. Well the teams crazy antics can keep Kakashi entertained until the higher level missions finally come in later.

"But why?" Sakura asked unsure how exactly giving Naruto food was important in any way.

"Those who disobey the rules are trash but those that abandon their own comrades are worst than trash," Kakashi stated. Then he gave them a thumbs up saying", congratulations you all are officially team 7."

Wait for it Kakashi thought as it slowly dawned on the genin.

Sakura slowly grinned as it hit her, she passed. "Yay," she exclaimed jumping up and down.

Sasuke just smirked knowing he had made his pedigree proud.

Naruto just shouted", I already knew we'd pass, believe it."

Ah there it is Kakashi thought as he crossed his arms. "Okay how about we get some lunch, my treat," Kakashi offered as he walked off. Sasuke and Sakura got up to follow their sensei. Naruto tried to do the same only to be held down by the ropes binding him.

"uh, guys a little help here," Naruto asked only to see them still walking. Naruto tried again ", come on guys you can't really leave me here like this." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw them farther away now.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET BACK HERE THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY, HELL I TELL YOU, SASUKE I'LL SHOW HORRORS OF THE FEMALE PERSONA THAT WILL DESTROY YOUR DAMN MIND, SAKURA YOU OWE ME FROM ALL THOSE TIMES YOU HIT ME WHEN I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU OR KAMI TO MY WITNESS YOU'LL BE A BROKEN WOMAN BY THE TIME I DONE WITH YOU ,KAKASHI I WON'T JUST PRANK YOU, IT'D BE PSYCHOLOGICAL DESTRUCTION BY THE TIME YOU SANITY IS GONE AND REPLACED WITH A POTATO SENSEI OR NO SENSEI…THAT'S RIGHT YOU ALL BETTER COME AND UNTIE ME."

* * *

Featherine Augustus Aurora, just stared at the forms laying at her feet.

The woman with read hair laid on the ground semi-conscious. Her purple eyes glared at Featherine hatefully. While the man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes tried to stand on his feet.

Featherine just giggled at them. Their attempt to defeat her was easily trounced with Featherine not even leaving her chair. "Y-you…why are you messing with our world?" The blond asked Featherine.

Featherine just looked at the man, as if gravity had increased exponentially the man was forced to the ground making cracks on the black and white checkered flooring.

"M-ina-to?" The read haired woman said to the blond haired man as a sword connected to a chain popped out of her back aiming at Featherine's face.

Featherine's eyes narrowed as she disappeared from her white arm chair to the down red haired woman. Featherine slammed her foot down on the woman's back making said woman cry out", ahHAAAGH."

"Kushina," the man said Minato exclaimed as he tried to get up again making a little progress again only to have Featherine look at him a again making the force on Minato's body increase again.

"GUH," was all Minato could say as the force made a deeper gapping cracks on the ground.

"Why am I messing with your," Featherine said with her usual calm smile.

Kushina and Minato gritted their teeth at her answer ", why, for entertainment of course, you silly children of man."

* * *

Naruto shot up from his bed with a star again. He had already returned home and went to sleep so he can get up bright and early.

"That dream again huh?" Naruto said to himself as he remembered the dream.

_**Naruto stood in front of the kakera of the world he remembered. And watched as a mob had literally ripped him to shreds. His limbs strewn all over the place, organs thrown all over in pieces, and a tear covered blue eyeball rolling on the ground. But then a red haze appeared covering Naruto's vision. There were screams pained screams that made his gut dropped. **_

"_**Wha, what is this Bern-sensei?" Naruto asked as he stared at the red haze covered kakera. **_

_**Bernkastel stood right behind him with a uncaring expression on her face. She had suspected this as the explanation for how this Naruto that stood in front of her came to be. " Well, Naruto I have a theory that I am going to tell you," Bernkastel put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as she said this. **_

" _**I believe that you are not someone brought here from a kakera but rather a accumulation of the emotion, experiences, stories, and endings of the being named Naruto Uzumaki in each kakera he appears given a solidified state on this plane of existence," Bernkastel announced she paused closing her eyes trying to keep the fact that it was very funny how Naruto reacted to the truth. The boy lost almost all that confidence gleam in his eyes, broken was the best words for Naruto at the moment. **_

" _**Remember Naruto nothing is clear cut at this point so this is only a theory, besides your name is still Naruto Uzumaki," Bernkastel said trying to keep the boy from questioning his existence too much. That could kill him if he wasn't careful.**_

" _**Well Naruto return to you room," Bernkastel ordered. The boy nodded as he disappeared in a flock of red butterflies back to his room.**_

_**Bernkastel continued to look at the kakera the boy was watching as the shodow of a beast appeared in the red haze, a beast the size of the boy with nine flailing tail swinging wildly around the shadow. Bernkastel gave an imp like giggle as the tails tore shadows that jumped towards the child.**_

Naruto just covered himself with a blanket trying to get to sleep.

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the report he had gotten from Kakashi. The third hokage stared at the report that was explain the gist of Naruto's abilities, slight twitches in his personality, and also the general thing about the boys dislikes and likes.

But what caught the thirds attentions was the boy's dreams for the future.

Sure the boy wanted to be hokage, that was a given. But what caught the thirds attention was the second thing.

"To create a good ending huh?"

* * *

AND IT'S DONE NEXT CHAPTER MOST OF THE WAVE ARC WILL BE THERE.

I don't like bashing in all honesty. It just makes a story look kind of stupid when make someone act worse than they really are. Sakura is admitidly a bitch but that just mean she's a bitch make her into a fun bitch or smoething seriously she can be nice. Sasuke... Kakashi is a good guy really just really irresposible and needs to think ahead a bit when he makes a long term decision. Sasuke...is a horrible avenger.

See ya guys


	10. Chapter 10

Okay those that love reading this I thank you for being patient right now I'm going through some life issues so don't worry I'll try to update once or twice a month or two.

Also for those that want to know about Naruto's situation think about how many fanfics and ideas there are of Naruto. It's not a Hanyuu time loop displacement.

Chapter 10: Beings from the Abyss Pt 1

Featherine sat in her chair drinking a cup of tea. Thinking about those children of man that she had trounced. Wondering why she let them go in the first place.

Maybe it was to let them try coming at her again.

Maybe she did it on a whim.

Maybe it was because she had no interest in them.

Or maybe it was to see what those two would make happen next.

Oh, well at least she could entertain herself by visiting that vicious little kitten. In a flock of purple butterflies she disappeared from the checkerboard area to the room where Lambdadelta and Bernkastel watched their little show.

Naruto just looked at the cat named Tora with pity. Bernkastel had taught him how to take care of her cat familiars. That experience told him the scene the lords chubby wife was making right now just wasn't right. The woman was borderline torturing that cat as she hugged it. Naruto watched as she walked out of the room and prayed to the cat deity for Tora's life as it's owner walked out with said cat in hand.

"May whatever deity watch over that cat," Naruto whispered loudly.

Sakura and Sasuke felt that the cat deserved whatever fate befall it. They still resented Tora for it had scratched Sasuke in the face. And just like the infatuated girl she was Sakura in turn felt nothing but contempt for the pitiful creature named Tora.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the glare he received from his teammates.

"Well, there are a few missions left here," Sarutobi said as he took out a folder", let's see here, you can baby-sit a councilman's nephew, pick up litter, there are-

"Can you please give us a mission that we can sink our teeth in, old man," Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's lack of respect and readied herself to punch the boy but Kakashi beat her to the punch by gently bopping Naruto on the head.

"Look Naruto even with your special training you and the rest of team seven are still fresh-"

"Hold that thought Iruka," The third said thinking that a upper level mission might be just the thing that he needed to make Naruto show more of his skills and techniques.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel that the third was planning something that will give him a headache later.

" I do have a C-rank mission if your really that eager for more difficult missions."

Yup a headache was definitely forming.

" Mh, when I asked for a harder mission this isn't what I had in mind," Naruto muttered as they walked through the forested trail with the grey haired tough looking old man wearing a grey shirt and pants combo carrying supplies on his back. The mans name was Tazuna.

"You really shouldn't complain about things you put yourself through," Kakashi said after he explained that wave didn't have any shinobi of their own to Sakura as well as the explanation of the five different Kages. Naruto was simply staring at the sky feeling bored wondering the point of this mission. He never noticed the puddle on the side of the road.

Naruto was oblivious to the two figures wearing grey camouflaged cloaks, both wore breathe respirators and a metal claw on one hand that had a chain keeping them connected slowly and quietly rising from the puddle.

Naruto felt a sliver of a foreign presence appear in the area. Just then the Kakashi was wrapped in sharpened chains with a sharp tug making it appear to slice him in half.

Sakura's eyes widened but narrowed and realized that she had to move as she appeared in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hands in a defensive stance.

Sasuke sped in front of the serious looking Sakura and slipped into the guard of the assailant then kicking him back. Then the boy charged at the foreign nin that tried to swipe at the boy only to miss as Sasuke ducked then kicked out the clawed shinobi's feet from under him. Sauske then followed up with a drop kick to the clawed nin's solar plex knocking the man out.

The other foreign nin shouted "brother."

"PAY ATTENTION," Naruto shouted he smashed his fist into the nin's face then continued with a devastating barrage of punches. From the perspective of the audience watching it looked as if a Naruto's fist were glowing red blurs as he knocked the shinobi for a loop.

Naruto reared back his right fist then smashed his fist in the shinobi's stomach sending the guy into a tree making a large crack in it. Naruto then sped to the man then gave the foreign shinobi a red glowing roundhouse kicked the man kicking him through the tree. The chain that connected the man dragged the other shinobi with him.

"Well that was easy," Naruto said as he walked to his astonished group. Naruto may not have looked it but his physical strength was pushed to the very limit by Bernkastel on a daily basis. That along of the hardly changing time space displacement made his muscles literally have more power than they appear. Instead of growing with the strength as time went by Naruto's physical strength merely by compensation became as strong as a heavily trained martial artist.

It was obvious Naruto's opponent was down for the count, Sasuke's opponent though slowly rose behind the apparently unwary boy. The shinobi that Sasuke had taken down rushed at Naruto in a blind rage only to have Kakashi appear with his arm around the foreign shinobi's neck.

Naruto didn't look surprised at all.

But Sakura's eyes widened with a shout of, " Kakashi-sensei?"

"Body Replacement jutsu," Sasuke said looking at the torn pieces of a log.

Kakashi smirked at his students before turning to Tazuna with a serious gaze that made the old man flinch." Tazuna-san please give us a good explanation on why we were attacked by the demon brothers?"

Kakashi knew this would leave a headache.

They had just got off the boat after the Tazuna had guilt tripped them into completing the mission. It's not everyday someone tells you that their final hopes lay on whether or not you'll help them. So if someone tells you that the livelihood of an entire nation rest on a yes or no answer the choice is obvious if you had a single kind bone in your body. That and your villages reputation would suffer if you actually allowed the country to become hell.

They had just gotten off the boat that had ferried them through the lake and started to travel on foot again. Though attentive and some tension filled the air as they wandered the path in their silence. Naruto found the silence somewhat troubling as he preferred the noisier situations compared to the quiet. Just as the group had arrived to another smaller lake Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes and fired off a shuriken at. Everyone turned at the bush too.

Naruto ran up to the bush and discovered a," Rabbit huh." Naruto held the thing up by it's ears making Sakura sigh in relief before bopping the blond in the head." Don't go throwing ninja tools; seriously wasting them is such a pain," The pink haired girl reprimanded.

"But this is weird," Naruto said swinging the rabbit up and down. Sakura's eye twitched at the oblivious amount of abuse the rabbit was being inflicted in Naruto's hand. Sakura then did something she would become famously prone to doing…punching the crap out of Naruto.

The rabbit flew out of Naruto's hand into the forest where it ran off.

"OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, seriously though why was that rabbit's fur out of season?" Naruto asked rubbing his head with eyes tearing up from the pain.

Kakashi then realized it right away, the only way that the rabbits coat would be that color if it was owned by someone. He then noticed the whistling coming towards them.

"Get down," Kakashi exclaimed as he dragged Tazuna to the floor. Sakura and Sasuke also dropped down as a large broadsword shaped like a butcher knife with two sharpened circular cuts in the blades, one near the tip of the blade and another near the long hilt of the sword, flew over them.

Naruto just stood his ground making Kakashi almost shout at the boy. But Kakashi noticed it, the red glow coming out of Naruto's pupils. A loud metallic 'TWANG' sound was heard as the sword was deflected by some sort of force just a foot away from where Naruto was standing.

The sword stuck into a tree just then a tall muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, thin eyebrows, wearing a bandage like a mask over the bottom half of his face, and his forehead protect sideways on his head. He had on dark grey baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers, he wore no shirt but the belt of a sheath went diagonally down his chest.

It is assumed that this man was the swords owner.

"Well that was an interesting trick kid," the pale skinned man stated towards Naruto who seemed to have adopt a cold listless look not unlike his witch teacher. Kakashi focused on the man before recognizing the sword", the kubikirabocho… but that would make you Momochi Zabuza."

"heh.. Well, well, well, Kakashi of the Sharingan," Zabuza stated as he narrowed his sights on the other masked jonin level shinobi. Sasuke eyes just widened at the word sharingan. Naruto just glared at the missing nin for dismissing him.

"Guys defensive formation around Tazuna," Kakashi ordered as he reached for the side of his forehead protector that covered his eye.

The second Kakashi ordered his team they formed a three sided formation around Tazuna with kunai out in a defensive position. Naruto stood in front while Sakura flanked the left and Sasuke the right.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me," Zabuza taunted as he did an few hand signs.

"For this I'll have to give some conscious effort," Kakashi said as he uncovered his eye. The eye slowly open showing it to be red with three tomoes circling around the pupil.

Zabuza grunted as he and his sword disappear in a blur as suddenly appears on top of the lake with his sword strapped to his back.

"Careful everyone Zabuza is a master at the silent assassination style," Kakashi said narrowing his eyes.

"Hidden mist jutsu," Zabuza called out as a thick mist covered the area, obscuring everything in team seven's sights,

The tension was thick under the mist. Sasuke could barely see his team with the killer intent in the air was making everyone anxious.

Sasuke's breathe quickened as the odd tension ate at him making the feeling of anxiety and paranoia increase. Sakura was having trouble keeping her cool though she knew what she was choosing to do when she decided to be a kunoichi she never thought that she'd be facing something like this so early in her career. Naruto's face kept a calm expression, this level of tension was way less than what he was used to. Bernkastel always gave him a stronger feeling than this. The depth of that fear made his ability to think better under the pressure to improve just to survive.

"Eight choices," Zabuza's voice echoed around them," liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, jugular vein, brain, kidneys, heart."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into the mist before closing his eyes and remembering one of the most cruelest training exercises Bernkastel made him do and closed his eyes.

The tension got worse for Sasuke and Sakura, to the point that Sasuke was actually thinking about using the kunai in his hand to end his life just so the tension could go away.

"Guys don't worry I won't let my comrades down," Kakashi said before releasing his own chakra to dissipate some of the mist. Sasuke and Sakura sighed at the slight release of the tension.

'So the mist is laced with this guy's killer intent, eh,' Naruto thought as he stretched out his senses trying to feel this guys movements out. Naruto calmed his breathing as he felt Zabuza aiming to catch his team by surprise from the back. Naruto charged his chakra in the kunai that gained a slightly orange-red outline. His eyes snapped open as he threw the kunai pass Tazuna's shoulder nearly giving the old man a stroke.

Zabuza glared at Naruto as he blocked the kunai that had enough force to actually almost make him lose grip of his blade as he dug his heels on the ground as he was pushed back several feet.

The sound made Kakashi spring into action a with a kunai stabbing through Zabuza's throat. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as kunai slid in to simply almost as if it was - and the Zabuza burst into a puddle of water. That explained how Zabuza down so easil - and Kakashi was then bisected by the waist by the kubikirabocho.

Sakura and her team was shocked as she yelled ", Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto just stared with hard wide eyes as the bisected parts of Kakashi's body collapsed into more water.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as he felt the kunai's blade on his neck. "Caught, you," Kakashi stated.

Sakura sighed in relief but Sasuke and Naruto just kept their eyes on Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Humph, fool hardy monkey," Said Zabuza as he dissolved into a puddle of water. Kakashi only had enough time to duck as another Zabuza, the real one, appeared behind him swinging the kubikirabocho to cut him again.

Before Kakashi could recover Zabuza stabbed his sword into the ground and used it as springboard to send the sensei of team seven flying into the lake. Effortlessly the man took his sword out of the ground dashing after the flying sensei to kill him before he could recover enough ground. But then stopped noticing the spikes the had been dropped between him and his target.

Zabuza only "ke'd" in annoyance as he jumped above the spikes and head first into the water of the lake Kakashi submerged in.

As Kakashi broke the surface he couldn't help but feel the heaviness of the water increase suddenly as he tried to gain his bearings. "Well I've got you now," stated Zabuza as he finished the final hand sign needed for his jutsu ", Water prison Jutsu."

Team seven could only watch as their sensei was captured in what appeared to be a large sphere of water. All in all Kakashi couldn't help but partially blame Naruto for getting them on this routine C-rank mission turned into a B OR A-RANKED LEVELED MISSION. No the boy could have just taken the calm route, but nooo it's too boring to do D-rank missions that GENIN were supposed to do, especially when they were still fresh out of the academy too.

The headache from the start was coming back again.

Naruto couldn't help but notice Kakashi's bored yet somehow menacing stare that promised some sort uncomfortable situations in the future.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on the fact that Kakashi was having some sort random thoughts on how to get make Naruto less Naruto and more shinobi. Zabuza had just gone through a whole speech on how team seven was just 'playing ninja' thoroughly pissing Naruto off.

Making your students kill off their classmates did sound like a good way to harden your students to become tougher in the shinobi world but its also a good way to mentally scar your shinobi into becoming paranoid, unsympathetic, sociopaths that can no longer function in normal society. When you look at it as the most ineffectual way in making good shinobi that aren't trained to think killing is the best way to go about a problem it really is lacking in intelligence.

Currently Naruto did the not so intelligent thing and charged at the water clone that Zabuza so graciously made to kill his team off.

The clone scoffed as Naruto charged with a kunai poised to stab. With almost no effort at all the clone grabbed Naruto by the head.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled extremely alarmed, sure Naruto was an idiotic pain but he was hers and her team's idiotic pain. That and no one wanted to see their idiotic pain dead.

"Stupid kid," Zabuza stated as he slammed Naruto into the ground head first making a crater on the ground. There was a poof sound as the Naruto in the Zabuza clone's hand popped in a fit of smoke. The Zabuza clone's eyes widened in shock not noticing Naruto stabbing it in the back making it into a falling puddle.

"Sasuke, jutsu NOW," Naruto yelled at his teammate.

Immediately Sasuke performed the handsigns needed as he aimed at the real Zabuza with his ",**Fire style: Fireball jutsu**." With those words said Sasuke shot a five foot by five foot fireball heading straight towards Zabuza from his mouth.

Said missing-nin just finished processing the destruction of his clone as he saw a fireball heading straight at him.

Naruto reached into his pack and threw something at Sasuke, who caught it then smirked. Naruto then dashed just as the fireball was dispersed from Zabuza swinging his blade. Just at the end of his swing Naruto disappeared in a flock of red butterflies then appeared above Zabuza stabbing downward at the mans head only to be blocked by the flat side of Zabuza's kubikirabocho leaving his bare torso as a large target.

Sasuke saw his chance as he threw the windmill shuriken that Naruto had passed him for just seemed to just this moment. Sasuke scoffed at the idea that the dope had actually planned this entire scenario out. But still he had to admit (to himself and ONLY himself) it was somewhat impressive that the blond idiot could do all of this rather quick deduction on how to use the battle field in such a short time after their sensei got caught. Tricking the water clone with a clone Naruto replaced himself with then using some sort of odd stealth he stabbed the clone from the back with impressive skill causing it to disperse shocking the clone's owner, next he had actually called out at Sasuke almost as if knowing what would happen. Not just that Zabuza only crippled himself by holding Kakashi in place with the water prison jutsu now that the water clone had proven ineffective, sense Naruto dispersed it rather easily. With one of his hands busy and the other free to block even as a jonin there was only so much that could be done with one hand, massive restricted movements, and a volley of attacks coming from evenly skilled genin. Zabuza is so regretting underestimating these brats as he spotted the windmill shuriken speeding towards him with rather impressive torque.

"little bastards," Zabuza mumbled as he felt Naruto's weight still on his sword only to realize that the brat was actually using chakra to stick to his kubikirabocho to add more pounds to the swords own large weight. As the shuriken homed in on it's target Zabuza shocked everyone who wasn't Kakashi as he showed impressive bodily control he kept the blade balance over his head and jumped over the shuriken making it fly under him.

"No," Sakura shouted as the shuriken didn't connect with it's target.

The Naruto on Zabuza's blade and Sasuke smirked as a second Shuriken appeared flying towards Zabuza with as much speed as the first one.

Zabuza then glared hard as he swung his blade hard enough to send Naruto into a the lakes waters. Zabuza slashed down at the shuriken expecting the normal clash of metal on metal what he didn't expect was it to poof in a fit of smoke. "Huh," was all Zabuza said.

"Got you," Naruto said as he kicked Zabuza with his leg glowing a vibrant red. Zabuza's eyes widened from the amazing strength that kid had to actually make him move was way beyond anything a green genin could do. Zabuza already knew he had at least two bruised ribs at worst one or two cracks.

"Little brat," Zabuza said as he gained his bearings enough to swing his massive slab of a sword at Naruto's head. Just a inch from impacting his forehead a loud 'CLANG' rang through the area. Zabuza's eyes widened as they made contact with Naruto's, from the black pupils of the blonds eyes a red light permeated from them. Zabuza just stared for a bit trying to figure out just how the hell the blonde was doing that but then he noticed the movement of Kakashi coming from behind and jumped dodging what could have been a kunai to the back of his neck.

Without even a glance Kakashi gave an order to Naruto ", good job guys but it's time for me to end this before the momentums gone." Naruto nodded and dashed back to shore where his team awaited them.

Team 7 plus Tazuna watched as Kakashi mimicked Zabuza with disturbing accuracy. In the end Zabuza was blown back by his own jutsu that Kakashi had the courtesy to fire at him. But before Kakashi could give the final blow three senbon needles stuck into Zabuza's neck making him appear seemingly dead. This was standard knowledge for those was could notice or had some sort of connection around the village, mostly clans and few civilians.

There was sound of sandal landing on a tree just above the supposed corpse of Zabuza. There on a branch stood a strange hunter nin boy wearing a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead, and moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to the knees. On the outside of that, the nin wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around the waist was a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail. Also the nin wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color, The nin's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. The nin also wore a black forehead protector with the symbol of his village Kirigakure.

A hunter nin are those that dispose of shinobi that hold secrets detrimental to the village the missing nin belonged to. These secrets were not just information of probable dealings the village had committed but also possible secrets that the body of the missing nin held and could be found through the corpse. When Bernkastel had told Naruto about them his first words about them were ",oh so that's what those guys did, I thought they were just some hidden guards in the village or something," that resulted in twenty-five hundred lashes on the back with a leather whip. Bernkastel temper was really pushed when they first started his training, so ridiculous punishments were the norm for their interactions.

Naruto hung back and observed the situation, Bernkastel had to quite literally beat the words OBSERVE BEFORE FLYING OFF THE HANDLE. After that punishment that he is so dreadfully trying not to remember.

Just as he finished his thought the hunter nin took Zabuza out of the area.

"huh that's weird," Naruto said loudly.

With a sigh Kakashi just asked knowing that it can't be good" care to elaborate Naruto on that comment Naruto?"

"Eh?" was the response he got from the blond.

" Sensei's asking what is so weird Naruto you idiot, " Sakura said making the blond boy plant the bottom of his fist to his palm in realization which made Sakura cover her face shaking her head. Sasuke just couldn't help but notice that for someone who she supposedly hated Sakura just knew how to get Naruto on track in a conversation. Now Sasuke just didn't know if it was disturbing or impressive that anyone could rein Naruto in as easily as Sakura could. Though its not like anyone could see through his poker face, a person could just stare at him all day and only get that he was annoyed at being stared at.

"Oh yea', um Kakashi-sensei don't hunter nin dispose of the body despite the situation the body is in," Naruto stated. Kakashi just froze as a headache just burst through his skull as the facts unfolded in front of him. "I mean if he just wanted proof of the kill he could of just taken the head and if he felt we were to young to see he could have just told the squeamish to turn away as he did the deed uhh are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi couldn't think for some reason his head was hurting so…badly…everything was going black. Hatake Kakashi fell down to the ground with a headache so bad he blacked out. Though he heard a voice that was just plain nostalgic.

"Kakashi."

"…Minato-sensei?" was the only response.

And the long wait is over, sorry I ended up underestimation my collages work and ended up noticing that I might flunk three of my classes so to catch up I had to throw all hobbies and play out the window.

I'll give you guys a new chapter sometime next month maybe ja ne for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this is going to shed some light on things

Umineko and Naruto are not mine if they were let's just say things would be very imaginative.

Chapter 11: Beings from the abyss Pt 2

"hmm," was all Bernkastel, Lambdadelta, and Featherine did as they watched the battle that had just been finished and now they were seeing a young Sorcerer talking with Kakashi.

Lambdadelta couldn't no wouldn't let anybody say it other than her," okay who threw this new guy into our viewing channel?"

Featherine just giggled ", well I got a visit from that young one and a another one as well and they spouted out something about messing with his world I believe."

Bernkastel just stared at the man knowing him to be the Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze. But how he became what he is now was a good question though it mattered not. It was interesting, how he came to be would have to be found out later but right now he was in the way and was to be removed from the 'show.' "don't care we have to remove him he is in the way and is throwing off the entire 'show' for his little commentary with that former student of his" Bernkastel stated with her bored gaze.

"Ho, so you know who that is little kitten," Featherine stated.

"Just some piece of history that isn't staying just as he should be, history and he is interfering with this 'program' of mine," Bernkastel stated in a bored tone indicating she didn't want this person there maybe later but that's not important right now no what was important was that he gets away from that place.

"Aww, but Bern he's just some random guy what harm could he do," Lambdadelta stated rather than asked. She was all for this little development, it could spice things up after all. They had to know what was possible and what wasn't in this world Naruto is from. Also and new 'character' in the show wouldn't be bad besides finding out if there was or was not miasma in this world that could poison them is a plus. It made things easier when they wanted to make their fabulous debut in the world of shin obi as the new 'characters'.

"All he gets five minutes then he'll be pulled out," was all Bernkastel said making Lambdadelta smirk. Now they watched as the 'show' continued.

* * *

Team seven had just arrived at Tazuna's house waiting in a room that was provided to them by the owner watching their sensei's condition.

From what they were able to get was that it was just exhaustion that had afflicted their teacher, nothing that a days rest wouldn't fix. "Do you think he'll wake up soon, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked the object of her affection who just grunted as he stared out the window.

Naruto just stared at his sensei sensing that something was off, magic of some type was at work on his jonin sensei. It was something similar to a witch but he couldn't tell without actually going into sync with Kakashi's mindscape. That and he doesn't know what type of risk it would cause. So far he had been testing the limits set into place as he used more and more magic but he had not felt the sting of toxin that Bernkastel made him oh so familiar with.

With a shudder Naruto missed as his sensei stirred. But he did catch the disappearance of this witches presence.

Kakashi was groggy and his memory was foggy, but he knew this he remembered his dream. He stared at the un familiar ceiling trying to wrap his head around what he had just 'witnessed.' Part of him just thought it was only a dream that could be the only be dream. But his dreams weren't this vivid, not just that how did his sensei even know Naruto had disappeared from Konoha for a time. And the name of the person the yondaime warned him about, Bernkastel.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you okay," a voice asked the semi-awake Hatake.

Just then the face of his old sensei loomed over him. "Minato-sensei?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Who?" the face of Kakashi's sensei said before going into focus showing itself to be Naruto.

"oh…Yo Naruto," was all Kakashi said to his student. With a deadpanned expression Naruto leaned back giving his sensei room to sit up.

Sakura sighed in relief ", thank goodness your ok Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah sorry if I made you guys worry," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck as he attempted to work out the kink out of his neck", the sharing an can take a real toll if it's overused." Sasuke just stared at his sensei if since it sounded like that comment was aimed at him for some reason.

"So… was I right?" Naruto asked staring at his teacher with a blank expression.

"About what?" Kakashi asked in return.

"You know about that hunter-nin being off," Naruto stated with a frown.

Then it all came back to Kakashi, Zabuza, the hunter-nin, Zabuza's death, and the hunter-nin's actions. "Yeah your right Naruto," Kakashi said seriously, making Sakura and Sasuke pay attention", I must have really been out of it to not have noticed right away, senbon can rarely kill, that and the points of entry looked familiar, false death can happen if their hit correctly." Damnit was all Kakashi could think, he'd have to fight Zabuza again that and the hunter-nin. Kakashi could only sigh as he figured out what needed to done.

Through his internal planning Kakashi didn't acknowledge the kid named Inari come in telling them they were going to die and his mother Tsunami coming in and excusing her son's behavior. The civilians left the room leaving the shinobi to deal with their own devices for a bit.

"Kuh, little brat," Naruto mumbled as he sat down with his arms crossed pouting. With a sigh Sakura bopped him hard in the head. "OW, _Sakura_," Naruto whined loudly.

"Don't _Sakura_ me, what are you thinking causing trouble to our hosts like that?" Sakura said, though Inner Sakura thoughts were **",Bah the kid is a brat, Shannaro." **

Sasuke just stared at the scene still somewhat disturbed anyone had that much power to control Naruto. Hell, not even Iruka could make the blonde weirdo do something so simple without bribing him.

"Well," Kakashi started saying catching the attention of his team", looks like at the most Zabuza should be back in top condition in about a week plus a few more days."

Sakura just stared at their teacher, a week until they had to go against big, scary, and psycho again.

"That plus, the false hunter-nin," Kakashi continued going for a weak dramatic affect as he held his chin.

Sasuke just stared at the man waiting for the point to be made.

"So what are we going to be doing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura a bit nervous about the idea of facing the odds against them.

"Simple Sakura we are going to be training until then," answered their sensei with his usual strange eye smile.

"what typ-" FINALLY SOME REAL TRAINING," Naruto yelled interrupting Sakura who gained a twitching eyebrow. Naruto was excited, finally a chance to do something other than teamwork exercises-ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE HEAD BY SAKURA~CHAN SENT NARUTO TO THE WALL WHILE YELLING **", DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKIN' DUMB-ASS, CHA."**

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at the unconscious form of Naruto as it slid down the wall. Then they turned to Sakura who had frozen still at the end of her kick With nervous embarrassment Sakura chuckled and said as she relaxed her stance", forget you saw that."

The door to the room opened revealing a slightly weary Tazuna who asked", Did some wild animal sneak in here we heard a strange roar downstairs."

Sakura couldn't help the slight groan as her face erupted in a blush.

Kakashi stared at the cracks on the wall that Tazuna hadn't notice yet and wondered why the village hadn't weaponized female anger yet…wait they had. But Kakashi had to wonder what kind of foolish thought he was having.

The world did not need another walking crater maker like Tsunade around, let alone an attack force like her. Kakashi shuddered not noticing Tazuna's shock at the damaged wall. A world filled with women like that would be the end of Icha Icha forever.

* * *

"Done it," Naruto drawled out as he watched his sensei climb up the tree without hands. Naruto stayed quiet with a really odd bored expression.

The had just entered the woods and Kakashi had just finished demonstrating what he wanted them to do. With blatant disappointment Naruto stared into space before closing his eyes. The wind stopped, life stopped, sound stopped, his team stopped, and time stopped. As if filtered with gray the entire world froze to Naruto as he stepped out of the 'show' to gather his bearings. With all but himself gray Naruto opened his eyes and glared at his sensei.

"Man, and here I thought something interesting was going to happen," Naruto said with a frown. In all honesty if something interesting wasn't going to happen soon he'd have to cause something to happen , but if that happened it wouldn't seem natural.

"Ne, Naruto," a female voice akin to his echoed around him.

"Hey Michael of humility," Naruto said looking up.

Red butterflies fluttered about converging into the shape of a girl wearing the exact same outfit Metatron had on except for the sunglasses. Her crimson hair was tied up in pig tails, her skin a milky pale color, not at all sickly. A cherubic face with six whisker marks, her red eyes stared at Naruto with a bit of annoyance. She like Metatron, looked like she was in her late teens and early twenties.

"Bah, is this really all that makes my master act so childish," Michael with a tone of superiority. Naruto just rolled his eyes, the first and most powerful lance of heaven was a confident being already knowing what it was capable of and that all the other lances were in fact weaker than her. But when it came to skill and form the lance had trouble keeping up with it's siblings. Naruto smirked at the lance remembering the time it accidentally killed several of Bernkastel's cats. Or the time she broke a hole in reality and got stuck in some far off galaxy for a week. Or that time the lance wandered into pandemonium for a month then had to work at a bar after getting into a fight with some rouge demon that kept hitting on her.

Then there was - "STOP THAT," Michael yelled tearing Naruto from his thoughts. Michael knew exactly what Naruto was doing and she wanted him to stop thinking about the times she unintentionally ended up getting into trouble.

Chuckling Naruto wondered what exactly Michael was up to. With a pranking streak that was almost as bad as his, Michael bored was not something you'd want to deal this.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked somewhat suspicious.

Giggling, Michael flew around the clearing of trees passing the other members of team 7, inspecting each of them with a critical eye. "hm so these are the guys are part of your 'supporting cast'?" Michael said looking disappointed. She wasn't expecting much but these guys looked… what was the word… ah…shabby. The teacher especially.

"Unimpressive looking bunch aren't they," Michael stated as she took a seat next to her master. Naruto gave a bored nod, Kakashi was kinda shabby looking, probably had a bit of a stubble under that mask of his.

There was a glaring silence as they sat there in the frozen plane of existence. They couldn't affect things in this space of time just converse without the expenditure of time. But there wasn't anything to talk about.

"So when do I get a chance to show my stuff?" Michael asked drawing circles in the unaffected grass.

"I'll call ya' when I call ya," Naruto answered knowing that was exactly why Michael was there. She was obviously somewhat miffed that Metaron was called before her. With a angelic looking pout that would have melted the heart of any thing that existed she faced Naruto with a trembling lip. With great effort Naruto looked away, that look even made Bernkastel fold her anger when it hit. They had created a monster, Bernkastel said when Michael had killed a few of her cats, whose brethren cooled when the look was aimed at them.

"A-as your ma-master Michael I-I d-dismiss you," Naruto said doing his best to avoid Michael's stare as he constantly looked away each time Michael tried to get him to look at her face. With the dismissal Michael sighed and ended her cuteness assault. She stood up slapping imaginary dust from her thigh. She looked at Naruto with a serious expression and stated quite plainly ", if I don't get some action soon you're the one whose paying the consequences, like, believe it." The strikingly similar Cheshire cat or rather some sort of Cheshire fox smile that Naruto always presented when in the act of mischief appeared on Michael's face. Then the same smile infected Naruto as he said ",is that a challenge I hear?" The smile on Michael 's face just grew wider as she and Naruto leered at each other. It was a known fact that those in the know knew that their relationship was one of pushing the other to be the best they could possibly be. They were so a like mentally that if someone from the outside looking in saw them together one would think that the they were related. This also made their appetite for pranking all the more worse as time went on. Also to those wondering let's just say that their last pranking war was one that Bernkastel will laugh about for centuries to come.

'Meow.'

Both servant and master looked up at a tree to see a black cat with glowing glittering green eyes that eyed them carefully. They knew this cat was Bernkastel's way of saying all actors on stage, the commercial break was over. "Guess it's my que," Naruto said to Michael. The lance nodded before floating into the air waving. "Byyye," Michael drawled out before bursting into a crowd of red butterflies and disappearing as they dissipated into the air.

'Meow.'

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Time continued, life started to move not noticing that Naruto had separated from it for a second. His team was non the wiser about this to them Naruto had just paused for a few seconds with his eyes close before opening them again.

"What do you mean 'done it' Naruto?" Sakura asked confused on what her teammate had just said. He done this type of stuff before was a thought a bit over her head. Sasuke looked as if he hadn't done this type of thing before so how could the idiot of the team had.

Naruto blinked before realizing that tree climbing was a basic genin chakra exercise, which a jonin-sensei should have taught around a month or two after getting used to each other. "Hey Kakashi-sensei isn't this a basic exercise you should have taught us a while ago?" Naruto asked with blatant bluntness he was famous for.

The rest of the team gave Kakashi a expectant look, that asked 'what is our blond pain talking about?'

Kakashi didn't really think on it so he decided to just say the truth ", I was actually planning to teach this to you guys the day after we caught Tora for the umpteenth time but we ended up getting this mission, that and all the shinobi attacks it slipped my mind." They say that fact was stranger than fiction, but all Kakashi said was true.

"Anybody who calls bullshit raise your hand," Naruto said raising his hand. Sakura raised her hand after a second of thinking with the logic that Kakashi made all that up on the spot. Naruto stared at Sasuke who had yet to put up his. Sasuke matched his stare with Naruto's. It was touch and go as the two had a almost instinctual conversation with just eye contact, but Sasuke too raised his hand after nodding. This confused the crap out of Sakura but she just let it go as a boy thing.

Kakashi stared at the students that had no faith in him outside of combat situations. They say that fact is stranger than fiction but being a pathological liar makes the truth harder to accept as fact when it comes from you.

* * *

**Yeah, I wanted to make the chapter longer but I found out I bombed my test last week, so yeah The updates are going to be a bit shorter then I want them to be, but what ever it just means more flexibility for me. Longer chapters just take too much time, and with my schedule Chapters this size would be just what I need at the moment **


End file.
